Here We Go Again
by BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Between rescue missions and enlightening truths, it was going to be a long journey home... (My take on events after Happy Endings. Fully finished and will be completed/uploaded by Wednesday.)
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, so this is a little late in uploading, but this is my take after the events of Happy Endings. I have the whole story written, it just needs proofing. So it should be up and completed before the next episode airs! I'm getting myself into the habit of writing the whole story before uploading, so I don't have people waiting ages for updates - how wonderful am I? (jokes). _

_You'll probably find that Duncan and Connor are (maybe, hopefully not) out of character. I haven't really warmed to their characters on the show yet (as sexy as Connor is) and so tried to write them in a way that would make me like them a little more before the next episode airs. I still hope I've done them enough justice though... they deserve that._

_Oh, despite really trying not to make this ship fic, I am a major Charloe junkie, and that probably comes across... a little. Can't help it. Sorry! _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

_____**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. Any relation to my version of the characters and real life persons is purely coincidental. There is no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_- Here We Go Again -_

The sun was just starting to peek up behind the rows of tents of New Vegas in the distance. The rays of light shining through the town making what was a bright lively place in the dark look cold, lonely and desolate in the day. The tents looked trodden and abandoned; the trailers glowing slightly orange either from the sun's rays or years of neglect and rust.

Charlie hoped it was the latter. She was miserable, she had waited all night for Bass and Connor to show their asses but neither man had appeared. She'd watched as the black sky turned dark grey before merging into a murky blue colour. At first she thought they had abandoned her, it wouldn't be difficult and it was Monroe and Monroe junior she was talking about. But the more the thoughts churned in her head the more it seemed wrong, even implausible to leave her.

For starters, Bass' abandonment issues were on equal par with hers - she was trying not to dwell on that - and his paranoia - which although had died down somewhat now he was with them, she still caught glances of - would mean Bass wouldn't split with Connor after said son had just slept with her. And if that wouldn't stop him from leaving she thought that after spending so much time with him on the road, working and fighting together and the small fact he'd come back for her at the school, it seemed that they'd formed some sort of fragile friendship. It was easier to deal with if she regarded him as a separate entity to the one who had indirectly ordered her family killed. Though at times she couldn't help but think she was betraying Danny, her father... Bass seemed to know when she felt like that and understood she needed her distance. He understood her, and she weirdly understood him. Maybe it was a Matheson and Monroe thing, deep-rooted in their blood. Despite how ridiculous and sappy that sounded she wondered if there was a hint of truth.

That brought her overactive thoughts around to Connor, she'd slept with him but she didn't feel anything akin to caring or needing. She told him he was cute and she was bored, which was the truth, but after their diamond stealing stunt tonight she was starting to see him as a comrade, someone she could hopefully rely on. Someone who would hopefully have her back. When she had channelled her inner Miles and ranted about how doomed they were it was obvious he cared more about her than she did about him. She hoped that would keep him from leaving.

In the end, even if they didn't care, if Bass wanted to stay on Miles good side – which he was barely on anyway – then he had to stay. Charlie figured he wanted to keep on side with Miles, especially after all the trouble he took to get here. On that thought she realised they couldn't have left her, so that left that they'd been caught. _Idiots. _She sighed in exasperation, debating whether she should go find Miles but realistically she knew there wasn't enough time. That meant it was up to her to rescue the morons. If they hadn't ditched her then there was no way she was leaving them to rot. She had some sense of moral decency and they were relying on her to get them out.

Charlie shuffled her pack over her shoulder, checked her belt for her knife and unclipped her gun to check the how many bullets she had left in the round before replacing it in the waistband of her jeans. She sighed bitterly that she'd left her crossbow back at the wagon. She felt a little reassured that she'd remembered to hide another knife in her boot; a trick she'd picked up from Bass. That could come in handy. She had picked up a lot from Miles and Bass over the past year – even with the short amount of time she'd spent with ex-dictator she had watched him, learned how he moved, how he fought. She told herself it was because it was important to know how he fought so she could fight by his side efficiently when needed. Which was often. She would only to admit to herself, in private, that she liked watched him move. He was graceful, all muscle and pent up adrenalin ready to strike. It was fascinating to watch.

The walk back to New Vegas took longer than she expected. She would have been noticed when she walked into town with Bass, even if he was known as Jimmy here, and would be a prime target just because she knew him. At a guess she would say it was why they went after Connor. That meant she had to keep low profile, be unsuspicious, and walking head high into town with guns blazing wasn't the best way to go about that. _Talk first, fight later._ Miles' voice was often correct, even when it was in her head.

She kept her head low as she avoided the few people still dotted around, although she figured by their shielded eyes and stumbling feet that most were too hung-over or still drunk to notice a young girl wondering through town. She didn't want to risk it though, so she kept her head down, hair shielding her face as she made her way through town. She looked inconspicuous at passing glance but if anyone looked closer they would notice one hand was resting on her belt, a few inches from her knife and her eyes were sweeping the area; for any danger or signs of disturbance. There had to be someone who knew something.

She hit gold when she turned the corner into the trailer park. There were two men leaning against a large rock, they each had a beer in their hands and their guns had been disguarded by their feet. She shook her head half in amusement and half in irritation at their stupidity. These fools obviously hadn't been in many fights or they would know to be on guard at all times. Anyone could attack.

She tensed her body, hand moving to the hilt of her sword and she gripped it tightly. She pushed herself back against a rusty blue trailer behind her and edged towards the clearing where the two men were animatedly talking. Hopefully one of them would know something. She was about to peer around the corner when she froze, their conversation was one too familiar, and not in a good way.

'Yeah, Jimmy King, he isn't who he says he is.'

'And how would you know that?'

She flattened herself against the trailer and listened.

'Think about it. Who would be brave enough to go up against Gould? Only someone with a past.'

'He could just be stupid… and desperate.'

'Have you seen that man fight? He's trained, for sure, been through way to many fights to have that many scars.' The man's voice lowered. Charlie wasn't sure if he was suspicious someone could be listening or if he was trying to be dramatic. 'I bet he's dangerous.'

The second man scoffed. 'I think you're being overly paranoid.'

'I think you're unprepared for surprises.'

'What surprises? Gould has the man, and the boy too. The death match is tonight, and then Gould will probably shoot the other anyway. We have nothing to worry about, it'll be over by tomorrow.'

Charlie held back a gasp. The thought of Connor and Bass fighting till the death sending a shock wave through her. Though she supposed it shouldn't be a surprise, it was probably the way things were dealt with around here. She needed to find them fast because Bass wasn't going to kill his son, Connor she wasn't so sure about. She eavesdropped back on their conversation, hoping they'd drop a hint as to where they had been taken.

There was a pause. 'They weren't alone. There was a girl with them.'

'She isn't a threat.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover my friend. It will often surprise you.' Another pause. 'Plus if she was travelling with them then they've gotta have some reason to be keeping her around.'

'Could simply be because she's a pretty piece of tail; you got to admit she wasn't bad to look at.'  
Charlie rolled her eyes.

'I don't think that's why she's with them. She was all lean muscle and the knife at her belt looked pretty sharp. She's no simple eye candy… though I gotta admit I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass.'

The conversation fell silent again and there was the sound of bottles clinking together. She crinkled her nose, so she had been noticed, that wasn't a surprise. She couldn't help the small smirk that crept onto her face. It was a rare thing for a guy to notice she wasn't simply a distraction for the men she was with. Although she didn't appreciate the crudeness with which they regarded her. She decided it was time she announced her presence, stepping out from behind the trailer she kept her hands by her sides, a small smile playing on her lips. 'Hi.' She would tagged on something witty or sarcastic but the way their eyes widened and they choked up their mouthfuls of beer was satisfying enough.

They rearranged their expressions; they had both settled for guarded but appraising. Their eyes swept over her, lingering a little too long on her more feminine features. She held herself back from going for her knife and forced her smile into a wider one, trying to make it look as though she was not a threat. Which was going to be harder considering their earlier conversation. She swept her eyes over them, trying to figure out which one was the first man talking earlier.

'Hello sweetheart.' That was the second man. Her eyes flickered to the other one, he was smiling but his eyes were careful. That one was going to be harder to convince.

She kept her smile sweet. 'Hello.' She waved a hand, trying to look as innocent as possible. 'I don't suppose you have seen my friends?' She arranged her expression into one of desperation. 'I lost them earlier and now I can't find them.' She knew they knew what had happened, but maybe they would let slip where they were being held.

The second man shook his head. 'No, sorry sweetheart. What they look like?'

He was outright lying to her and she had stop herself from glaring. She kept her expression innocent, widened her eyes a little and focused her attention on the first man, he seemed to be coming around a little, but she didn't know how long she could keep the act up. It was already becoming exhausting. 'One's around my age, dark curly hair, he's wearing a suit jacket. The other is taller and older, wearing a leather jacket.' She smiled coyly. 'Both are _really_ good looking.'

They looked at each other and the first man shrugged. 'No honey. We haven't seen them. How about you come with us and we'll go find them.' He probably thought he was looked convincing, but really he was leering and Charlie felt a chill creep over her.

She shook her head slightly, making a show of stepping back. 'No thanks.' She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. 'I think I'll find them myself' She shot them a smile.

'No, you don't want to be wondering around here on your own. It's not safe. Come with us, eh sweetheart?' The second man matched her step forwards and Charlie knew this act wouldn't last that much longer. She wasn't going to carry it on past here.

'Call me sweetheart one more time.' She grumbled under her breath.

'What you say?'

She looked up and sent him a bright smile. 'I don't want to cause any bother… I'll find them on my own.'

'Oh no you're no bother, trust me honey, you come with us.'

She regarded him carefully, tilted her head a little and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her smile faded a little, she wasn't very good at pretending to be intimidated; even when she was still inexperienced and naive she still stood up for herself and those she cared about. It was hard to intimidate a Matheson. 'I'm okay, really.'

The second man stepped forwards, he obviously thought she was going to be a push over. She stepped back, hand going to her belt. His eyes flickered downwards and he smirked, obviously not seeing her as a threat. But before she could move his eyes had widened and he froze, eyes pinned over her shoulder. The first man mirrored his position, beer paused halfway to his mouth.

'Miss?' She closed her eyes briefly and slowly turned on her heel. She came face to face with three men, one of which she recognised as he was with Gould earlier. His smile was hard and cruel. 'We've been looking for you everywhere.'

She cursed herself for being too distracted to sense them, they'd managed to creep up on her. Miles would be so disappointed, still he wasn't here to judge. She shot them a smirk, finally dropping the innocent persona and shrugged a shoulder. 'Guess you weren't looking hard enough.'

They didn't like the taunting, she watched a particularly beefy looking guy as he narrowed his eyes at her, hand going for his gun. The man she recognised from earlier held his hand out to stop him before eyeing her. 'We don't take kindly to sarcasm.'

'I don't take kindly to being interrupted-' She rolled her eyes, keeping her face carefully blank and gestured behind her. '-when I was obviously busy.'

The man looked over her shoulder noticing the two men who she had been talking too. She half turned - keeping her hand on the hilt of her knife and one eye on the three men behind her - to gauge their reaction. The men balked, staring in obvious fear at Gould's right hand man.

The man in question turned his head back towards her. 'You're going to be coming with us now.'

She frowned. 'And why would I be doing that?'

He grinned, his teeth yellow and breath rancid, she scrunched up her nose in disgust, stopping herself from turning her head away. God known what he'd eaten last, it had to be rotten whatever it was. 'Boss has asked us to bring you in.' He shrugged his heavy shoulders. 'Will you make it easy and come willingly?' Despite asking the question she could see in his eyes that he hoped she'd disagree, she had brushed the guy up the wrong way and he obviously wanted some payback. 'What's your name sweetpea?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'What's with the pet names?' She shuddered. 'The names Charlotte.' She only gave him her real name in case they knew who she was, it would be worse if she was caught in a lie. There was no flash of recognition in his eyes so obviously he had no idea who she was. 'And I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline.'

'Good.' He smirked and before she could answer he lashed out, fist aimed for her face.

She ducked, swerving under the arm and spinning to a stop a few feet back. She watched his mouth open a little in surprise and smirked. 'I'm not that easy.' She shot the guys behind her a hard look, with which they looked at in shock. She noticed the elbow the first man nudged into the seconds side, trying to show his point.

'I like a fight.' He lunged towards her and she sidestepped, letting him run past her. He spun around and came at her again. She repeated the move and raised an eyebrow when they came to a stop.

The other two he was with were watching in amusement, like this was some sick game to them. 'Give me your best shot.' She smirked, letting herself slip into the mask she wore when in battle. Compartmentalising. She felt everything fade away but the task at hand. 'Come on.'

The man shook his head. 'I'm not playing some stupid game with you.' He gestured at the beefy man who stepped forwards, the butt of his gun flying towards her forehead. She ducked, swinging out a fist and hitting him in the gut. He grunted but it didn't stop him charging at her again. She pulled her gun from her waistband and shot him twice in the chest before he could reach her. He stopped, falling to his knees. She turned and aimed at the other man who was with them. He was taller and skinnier, dirty blond hair slightly over his forehead. He was probably a few years younger than her. She pulled the trigger but the gun only clicked, she'd forgotten she only had two bullets left in the round. The kid smirked but before he had time to move she dropped her gun and yanked her knife from its sheath and threw it at his chest. It lodged itself deep and the boy barely had time to look down before blood was gurgling from his mouth and he fell forwards.

She turned back towards Gould's henchman and raised an eyebrow. 'I don't play games either.'

He growled and lunged forwards, crashing into her and sending them both to the ground. She wrapped a leg around his thigh and used his weight to roll them over so she was on top. She dug a knee into his stomach and glared. '_Where_ is my family?' She barely had time to register that she'd called the Monroe's family before the man sneered, spit gathering at the corner of his lips as he threw his weight up and knocked her back.

She scrambled to her feet and fell into a defensive stance; feet slightly apart, one leg bent forwards. When training her Miles had called it the half crouch. She thought it was a pathetic name, but it helped her balance herself when he came at her again, she pivoted around using her leg to sweep his out from under him. He fell down hard. She barely had time to glance at the two men from earlier - they were still frozen and presented no threat – before the man grabbed her shins and pulled, causing her to topped forwards. She dropped, twisting her body and rolled up into a crouch. He grinned at her, spat out blood and jumped at her. She fell back, her elbows stopping her head from smacking against the ground. She spotted the now dead beefy man's gun lying just a little distance away. She reached for it as the man tried to pull her back clawing at her legs, she threw her weight forwards and grabbed the gun, swinging it around and bashing the man in the head. His head flew back, eyes going into his head and he slumped forwards, landing on top of her but thankfully unconscious.

She dropped her head back against the muddy ground and sighed in relief. She allowed herself a few seconds to catch her breath before pushing at the heavy body, he rolled falling to the side next to her. She pushed herself to her feet, grabbing the gun in the process. She had it aimed at the man's head, finger on the trigger when someone cleared their throat. 'Um, lady?'

She sighed, at least she'd graduated to lady, and lowered the weapon a fraction, tilting her head slightly in the direction of the two men. 'What?'

When he didn't answer she turned in annoyance but his eyes weren't on her they were on a group of people surrounding them. Guns were pointed and she stared at them, eyes scanning over the new threat before she sighed, holding up her hands and dropping the rifle. There was no way she'd be able to take on so many, she knew when to quit. 'Thanks for the heads up.' She glowered at the two men but they just gawked back. 'Useless.' She muttered under her breath.

'Well, haven't you been busy?' Hold up, she knew that voice, she slowly pivoted on her heels with hands still raised to face the familiar woman. 'Hello Charlotte.'

She dropped her hands and acknowledged the woman in front of her with a nod of her head. 'Duncan.' She wasn't sure what to expect here, she'd pointed a gun at her earlier so it was probably fair they were pointing theirs. All's fair in love and war, and so on. Still, the whole purpose of the trip was to get this woman's assistance. So far it wasn't looking so good. 'Can I help you with something?' She was trying to keep her voice civilised but she was struggling, and by the look in Duncan's eyes she knew it. The woman had a past with Monroe, and for some reason it brushed her up the wrong way. She didn't know why, just that she didn't like it.

Duncan half smiled, her hand resting on her hip which Charlie had no doubt was hiding a probably very sharp knife. 'I'd like you to come with me.' She raised an eyebrow, gesturing at the bodies around them. 'We need to talk.'

'You're the third person to ask me that tonight.' Charlie glanced at the unconscious man, he was still out cold. She'd hit him good. 'Didn't work out so well for them.' She looked at the two men. 'These two are pointless… and not with me.' She gestured at the two men, who had now finally unfrozen and were standing very close together. They hadn't even thought to pick up their guns, so much for a tough front. 'Kill them or let them go.'

'How about we take them with us. The men need some entertainment.' Duncan's smile was mocking as she regarded the men, but she could see the slight glint of seriousness in her eyes. It must be hard to lead rowdy men at times. Charlie couldn't help feeling slight sympathy for the woman and hoped she had some women for company.

'Whatever. Take them.' She shrugged. 'As I said, they're not with me.'

'But you're coming with us too.'

Charlie looked at the group of men surrounding them, guns still pointed, and raised an eyebrow. 'It's not as though I have another choice is it?'

Duncan smirked. 'Nope.' She gestured with her head. 'We should go before moody here wakes up.'

Charlie glanced at the man on the floor who was finally starting to stir. His head turning to the side. 'Why can't I just kill him?'

A sudden laugh startled Charlie into looking back towards Duncan. 'Oh kid. Either way Gould's going to know something's up when they don't come back with you in chains.'

She couldn't see the problem. 'So what difference does it make if he's dead or not? The world's a much better place with one less asshole polluting the atmosphere.' She kicked the man's leg out of the way.

Duncan narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head at Charlie's questioning expression. 'You remind me of someone…' She tucked the thought away. 'For another time.' She looked at Charlie. 'Let's go.'

Charlie pulled her knife from the blond boy's chest, she'd learnt the hard way to never to forget her weapons, and before Duncan could comment she yanked the unconscious man upwards and slit his throat in one fluid motion. She wiped the blood on her jeans and sheathed the knife. She met Duncan's eyes with a steely look of her own, daring her to comment. 'Now we can go.'

Duncan surveyed her, eyes sweeping from feet to head and back again. Charlie wasn't sure if she was judging or trying to figure her out. She guessed it was the latter because to earn the kind of reputation as a warlord that Duncan had can't have come from letting enemies escape and live to tell the tale. She seemed to collect herself, straightened her shoulders and set Charlie with a firm stare. 'We're leaving.' With that she turned on her heel and walked away, her men closing in around her. 'Leave the other two, my men will deal with them.'

Charlie wondered if she just let them walk how long it would take for them to notice she wasn't following. Though as soon as she took a step forwards the remaining of Duncan's men surrounded her the way they had Duncan, though it was more of a cage than the protection it was for Duncan. She stared at the woman in front of her. Duncan had planned this, she'd planned to find her – Charlie just hadn't figured out how she'd found her, she was pretty discreet. Charlie had to admit she felt some respect for the woman. She hadn't gotten where she was by being a push over.

They were barely two feet out the trailer park when two shots rang out, echoing in the air. She thought about the two men who'd tried to goad her into going with them and figured it was no loss to the world. The spectacle of Duncan's war clan drew people out of their trailers as they walked through New Vegas. They stared in amazement. They'd seen Duncan around, but never quite known who she was. Charlie wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself tangled up in here, but she squared her shoulders and followed Duncan to a large camp set up on the outskirts of town. There was a large tent set up in the middle with a few campfires scattered around, spit-roasts with sizzling meat cooking above them. She stared at the food, wondering when was the last time she'd eaten something, as far as she could remember just before she'd slept with Connor. That was what, nearly nine, ten hours ago? 'Hungry?'

Charlie looked up, only just noticing that Duncan had stopped at the opening of the tent and was looking at her in amusement. Charlie pushed the thought of her empty stomach away and focused her attention on Duncan. 'Not the time to be thinking about food.'

Duncan repraised her for a second and nodded. 'You're quite right, though soldiers can't go hungry or they'd never have the energy to fight.'

Charlie bristled and immediately protested. 'I'm not -' At Duncan's raised eyebrow she cut herself off.

'You're obviously well trained, you're battle worn and by the looks of you that isn't going to be changing any time soon.' She thought about it and then tagged on. 'Plus you're with Sebastian. And he doesn't let just any girl stick around.' The last bit was bitterly added and Charlie wondered what had actually happened between them. 'Hate to break it to you hun, but you're a soldier alright.'

'I'm not with him.' Charlie shook her head. 'He killed my family.' That sounded like an excuse even to her ears. 'Plus he's way too old for me and I already slept with his son.'

Duncan didn't looked surprised. 'Age is only a number, especially in the times we live in.' She gestured into the tent, eyeing her men silently telling them to stay outside but on guard. As Charlie followed her inside she continued talking. 'Sometimes you have to lose what you had for it to become obvious it's what you wanted.'

'You sound like you're talking from experience.' Charlie noted, taking the drink Duncan offered her. Whiskey. Perfect, she really needed a good drink. She regarded the woman as she poured herself another and leaned against a wooden desk set up in the middle of the room. They'd been here a while then Charlie figured.

Duncan only smiled the corner of her lips ticking up slightly, a hidden secret smile full of mystery. Charlie wondered how much history you had to be able to smile like that and for it to actually mean something. If she would be able to get away with it if someone asked her why she was fighting against the patriots, or why she was friends with Sebastian Monroe after everything he'd done. She doubted she would ever be able to pull it off as well as Duncan though. 'Why are you here Charlie?'

Charlie frowned at the sudden turn in conversation, refraining from downing the drink and taking a small sip. 'You brought me here.'

'Good answer. Now really, why are you here?'

Charlie sighed, it didn't seem like Duncan was going to accept vague answers. 'To rescue my friends.'

'Sebastian Monroe, the General and President of the Monroe Republic, is your friend?' Duncan seemed suspicious, appraising her from behind the rim of her glass as she held it up to the candle light, swirling the liquid and the resulting patterns on the wall of the tent blinded Charlie for a moment. 'And his son? You trust them?'

'I don't see how any of that's your business.'

Duncan stopped swirling the liquid in her glass and set Charlie with a firm glare. 'Do you trust him?'

'Probably no more than you do.' She was still avoiding the question but Duncan seemed to take it as an acceptable answer. The truth was she didn't actually know if she trusted them, with some things she did and others she didn't. She knew Bass had her back in battle, she trusted him enough not to switch sides and join the patriots. He hated them just as much as she did. But when it came to other matters, she wasn't sure. It was only earlier this morning that she was debating in her head if they would ditch her or not. 'What's it matter anyway?' She tried to guess at Duncan's angle but the woman was a mystery to her. She shrugged. 'Bass is no longer General and his son, well…' She trailed off, what about Connor? She didn't really know all that much about him, well except that he was good for a roll in the hay.

'What if he wants it back? You think you're going to win this war with the three of you? What's stopping Sebastian from restarting the republic?'

Charlie balked, she hadn't thought about that. What would happen if Bass decided he wanted the Republic back? What would Miles say? Would Connor join him? Would he still fight with them against the patriots or would she and Miles have to fight a war on two sides? She shook her head. 'He started the Republic with Miles and he would never allow it.' She paused, taking a sip from her drink. 'It's why we're here, to buy some of your men so we don't have to result to that.'

Either Duncan had zoned out or she was ignoring the second part of Charlie's sentence because she froze before recollecting herself. Slowly and deliberately setting her drink down on the table. 'Miles? Miles Matheson? Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson are back together?'

Charlie grimaced, wondering if she had just given away their biggest play. She sighed, knowing she couldn't take it back so she set her shoulders, straightened her spine and steeled herself, staring at Duncan with what Bass would call a _trademark Matheson look, _this one was stubborn and determined. 'I brought Bass to Miles. The only way we're going to win this war is if they're fighting together.' She scowled at a thought lingering in the back of her mind. 'How do you even know Miles?'

'I met Sebastian and Miles when they had just finished setting up the Republic. I was just starting up the clan when they came marching through on their way to Texas.' Duncan waved a hand, dismissing the fact. She stared at Charlie. 'Who are you to bring him back to Miles? How is it your place?'

Charlie remained silent, taking her time in polishing off her drink. She didn't know if she should be telling Duncan who she really was. Remaining hidden, under the radar, had worked for them so far. They'd decided to do that with Connor too, tell as few people as possible. No one really needed to know that there were younger generations of Matheson and Monroe running around, and that they weren't exactly sitting at home drinking tea. She stared at Duncan, she already knew about Connor that much had been clear earlier, but did she need to know about her? The young woman Miles had been travelling with the past year had to have gotten around, how many knew who she was?

Duncan started at her for a minute and Charlie matched her glare, stood straight with shoulders back. After a few minutes Duncan sat up straighter, suddenly alert and pushed herself off the desk. Charlie's hand immediately went for her knife at the sudden movement but she dropped it when there was no immediate danger. 'Wait. Charlotte?' Her eyes were slightly wider and Charlie inwardly sighed, so much for under the radar. 'Charlotte _Matheson_? You're Miles' niece?' Charlie kept still, remaining silent, not utterly sure how Duncan was going to react. 'I knew there was something familiar about you. You're so much like your uncle. How did I not see it earlier?'

Charlie shrugged, moving forwards a little to place her empty glass on the table and moving back to her original position. Duncan had figured her out, what was there to say? She contemplated lying to the woman, telling her she had gotten it wrong but it would be pretty pointless if Duncan joined them. She would find out then anyway.

'That's how you killed those guys so effortlessly. It's in your blood.' For some reason Duncan seemed very… pleased? Excited? 'This is good. Very good.'

Deciding it was time to speak Charlie cleared her throat a little. 'And why is it so good?'

Duncan glanced at her before hollowing for one of her men to enter the tent. She looked back at Charlie as she slid over the desk and started to root through draws, and shot her a smile. 'Because now we have a chance of getting Sebastian and his son back.'

* * *

_A.N/ Thanks for reading, reviews are very much appreciated. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_For those who favourited, followed and reviewed chapter one, thank you! I feed off the love. ;) So, without further ado, here's chapter two! Enjoy._

* * *

_____**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. Any relation to my version of the characters and real life persons is purely coincidental. There is no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_- Here We Go Again: Part Two -_

Bass and Connor were sat on opposite sides of the small cell, although it was so cramped it was barely passable as a cell. It was more of a cage. Connor was cross-legged, head leant back against the wall and eyes closed. His breathing was slow and even but Bass knew he wasn't asleep. There was no possible way he could be sleeping with the predicament they were in. He was sat back against the wall, one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent at the knee, his head was also against the wall and he was staring out the tiny barred window above their heads. The sky was already starting to darken. He was just grateful that there was enough room that they weren't sitting on each other. As much as he loved his son, that wouldn't be a fun situation for either of them.

'So… what's the plan?' Bass moved his head to look at his son, finding him eyes open and staring. At Bass' lack of answer Connor swallowed. 'What you're telling me the great Sebastian Monroe doesn't have a plan to get us out of here?'

Bass shrugged a shoulder, dropping his head back against the wall. 'I'm working on it.'

'_Sure_ you are 'o great one…' His son's Monroe like answer had Bass cracking a small smile. There was a beat of silence before Connor spoke again, this time his voice was quiet and unsure. 'We're not getting out of here are we?'

'As I said, I'm working on it.' It came out snappier than he'd intended and he winced at his own voice. 'That wasn't meant to sound so brash.' Connor didn't answer. He didn't need too. They both knew their circumstance was tense and their current trapped and unable to do anything situation wasn't helping their tempers. Bass took a moment to calm himself down before speaking again, forcing his voice to remain even. He was never very good at calm. 'I'm hoping we have an opening when they feed us.' At Connor's confused expression he sighed at his son's lack of experience. 'If we're expected to fight to the death then they will have to feed us or we won't have the strength to last more than a few minutes.' He smiled, the curve of his lips harsh and humourless. 'That wouldn't be entertaining enough.' They both knew what the plan was for them, they'd overheard the guards discussing it from under the window. Careless bastards.

'What about Charlie?' Connor pushed himself off the wall and looked at his father. He'd only known Sebastian Monroe was his dad little more than a week. He had been told that his father was dead, that he was some mechanic and had died before he moved to Mexico. He still wasn't sure what to think about the man sitting in front of him… only that he had once been a very powerful man and he was striving to get that back again… for him. Well, that wasn't going to happen if they died here. He also knew his father had a soft spot for the Matheson's, Miles and Charlie were the only other people he trusted despite himself. Connor didn't even know if he trusted_ him. _He wondered how Charlie had managed to become someone he trust, she'd told him that she'd tried to kill his father numerous times… how had Sebastian Monroe overcome that? There was something unspoken between the two of them, and it was obvious to everyone but them. He noticed that Monroe hadn't answered. 'Wouldn't she try to break us out?'

He thought he heard his father murmur something like _she better not_ but he could be mistaken. 'She's a Matheson.' Connor frowned, why did Monroe think that stating her name was going to explain everything? When travelling here his father decided the Monroe name was too dangerous to use as he was still supposed to be dead and it would arouse suspicion but he and Charlie had agreed that they needn't seem pushovers – it wouldn't get them anywhere, especially not when bartering for horses. All Charlie had to do was mention she was a Matheson and from the way she held herself – head held high and confident, no one had the courage to defy her and so the price of the horses dropped. The name had no serious influence anymore but it still instilled fear in those who heard it.

Living so far away from the Monroe Republic, Connor had only heard rumours through the grapevine of the great Generals' Matheson and Monroe and how they ruled a nation… he wondered which of the stories were true, how had they caused so much terror into the hearts of people? His father seemed to realise that Connor didn't understand. Even disregarding the stories he didn't know the Matheson traits well enough for simply a surname to be a satisfying answer. 'If Charlie doesn't think we ditched her then she'll come after us.' Connor wasn't sure what the emotion in Monroe's eyes was, his father had a carefully built shield which he hid everything behind. 'But alone she will just get herself captured and Charlie isn't one to get help.'

'So we're screwed.'

Bass looked at his son, he wasn't going to lie, he was still clinging to a little hope himself. 'Charlie will probably make a move, Matheson's have a way of surprising you. If she does we have to be ready, I don't know how long we'll have.'

Connor could hear the unspoken _but _hanging between them and felt the dread curdle in the pit of his stomach. 'What?' He regarded the sullen look on his father's face and refrained from swallowing, whatever thoughts were in Monroe's head they were not good. '_What?_'

'If she's has already been caught, or-' Bass shook his head, he wasn't going to think about other reasons she wouldn't come for them, not now, he had to stay focused. If she was then he'd deal with that later. If he was still alive. He ordered his thoughts, there was something he had to do. 'We gotta get ready, we don't have much time.'

Connor stared at his father, thoughts churning. What was he talking about? Did he have a plan? By the look on his father's face if he did it wasn't a good one. 'Ready for what?'

Bass looked his son in the eyes, blue clashing with brown and sighed. He'd only just met his son and now he was going to part with him again. He knew he deserved everything he got, he'd messed up and nothing he ever did would make up for it, but his son? Connor hadn't really done anything wrong, not enough to deserve the crap the world was dishing him. It just seemed as if everything was pit against the Monroe's and Matheson's. They could never catch a break. He swallowed and shifted onto his knees. 'I got to teach you how to kill me.'

XXX

Charlie was standing with Duncan and a few others outside the fight tent. They'd gotten Intel that Bass and Connor were being held in the back from one of the scouts they had sent out earlier. Charlie understood why capturing a guard and torturing him to give up the information would alert Gould something was amiss. The idea wouldn't have been appealing to her anyway but she couldn't help grumbling to herself that it would have been quicker. Duncan had heard her, rolled her eyes, and told her to hold her horses. She was never very good at patience… they had only been waiting ten minutes or so and she was already pacing.

'You're giving me a headache.'

'Well stop watching me then.' She stopped, turned and glared at the man. 'Or you could stop following me altogether.' She shot him a sickly sweet smile and resumed her pacing.

The man grinned at her. He was spinning a small blade around his fingers and leaning against the wagon they'd brought with them. 'Sure. As soon as Duncan says I can.' He tipped his hat at her, yeah, she'd already nicknamed him Cowboy Joe. She didn't know if he was called Joe, but he looked like a Joe. 'Baby-sitting isn't my idea of fun either.' He winked.

She ignored him. Duncan had set Cowboy Joe on her as soon as they had left her command tent. She had watched as Duncan led him off to the side, muttered a few words to him and the disgruntled man had been following her ever since. She had questioned Duncan who had said despite being on the same side she was still a Matheson. That apparently meant she had to be watched, 24/7.

It was exhausting. Luckily she hadn't needed the loo, she didn't want to think about what Joe would have done then. He was still sporting the bruise she had inflicted earlier, her lips ticked up a little when she caught sight of it. He rolled his eyes at her, pulling his hat down further. It was his fault. He was bored and thinking she'd be an easy target challenged her to a sparring match. Duncan had lightly warned him off but seemed too amused to truly try, and he'd gotten his ass kicked for it. He had come at her too fast, not anticipating that being small and light on her feet was an advantage. She had thrown a punch for his face to distract him and then kicked his feet out from under him; he'd gone down in less than five seconds. Duncan had shaken her head, told him Miles was her uncle and it was his fault. Then she'd disappeared.

Duncan was ignoring them now, standing a few feet away from them, eyes focused on the tent. She and Duncan had worked on the plan together, Charlie had quickly figured out that the woman wasn't used to teamwork but she wasn't letting her handle the fate of her friends on her own; she had come here with them, they were her responsibility. Well that's how she saw it. Duncan had reluctantly agreed.

It was about time to put their plan into motion. They had a 50/50 chance of it working. Charlie's stomach was churning as she waited for the right signal. It was a ridiculously dangerous plan, one which would definitely brake Miles' _keep your stupid to a minimum_ rule. There were so many possibilities where it could go wrong. But it was the only way they could set their plan in motion before Bass and Connor hit the fight tent.

There was a high pitched whistle from somewhere off to Charlie's right and she froze, for two seconds, heart rate picking up speed, before she mentally kicked herself into gear. She shrugged out of her jacket, it only added extra weight and rolled her shoulders. This was it. She took a step forwards.

'Hey Matheson.' She slowly pivoted on her heels to face Cowboy Joe, eyebrows raised. What did he want? He knew they were on mission. 'Here.' He chucked something at her, she caught it as it hit her in the chest. She frowned at him and looked down; it was a small zipped pouch. She unzipped it to find a row of small metal picks and a small torsion wrench. A lock pick set, she hadn't seen one of those in a while. She looked back up at him shocked, he sent her a shrug and a half smile. 'Should help.'

She couldn't help the small genuine smile she sent his way. Picking the lock would be a lot easier with these then the narrow knife Duncan had given her. She tucked it into her boot and shot him a wide grin. 'See you on the other side.' She called over her shoulder.

She walked towards the fighting tent, passing Duncan who gave her a supporting squeeze on the shoulder and a quick smile. There was a good chance this would all go wrong and Charlie wouldn't be seeing daylight tomorrow. She mirrored the gesture with a nod and picked up her pace, briskly walking to the fight tent.

She rounded the tent, easily sneaking up and taking out the guard stationed out the back. She wiped her knife on her jeans, sheathed it and headed for a small building hidden a few metres behind the tent. She guessed by the faded sign on the door before the blackout it had been a small town police department or something of the like. Most of the buildings in town had fallen or been pulled down, looked like they'd left this one standing. She had no doubts of why. She pressed her ear to the door, guessed there were about two men inside… there were probably more out back. She wrapped twice on the door and stepped on through. The two men in the room stopped and looked at her. She smiled, waved, pulled out her gun and shot them both.

Her aim was usually pretty crap with guns, but at such a close range it was nearly impossible to miss. They both dropped, their bodies hitting the ground. She barely had time to register the blood pooling around them before five guards were running into the room, guns at the ready. She jumped at the sudden appearance, dry swallowing and held up her gun in surrender. 'Put the gun down. _Now_.'

She dropped the gun. Immediately they surrounded her, she winced as they roughly yanked her arms behind her back and handcuffed them together. She refrained from cursing as they pulled her knife from her belt and threw it onto the table. 'Now who might you be young lady?' The one who told her to put her gun down leered at her.

She leaned away in disgust and turned her head away.

'Hold on. I know her.'  
She grimaced.  
'She's the girl who came to town with Jimmy and the boy.'

The man who had been talking before turned his head away from her. 'Ya sure?' He peered back at her, his face so close to hers she had to refrain from spitting at him. When the other man nodded he grinned cruelly. 'Lucky for us. Terribly unlucky for you.' He prodded her in the stomach. 'The Boss'll be so happy. Especially after he found Phil dead.' She guessed that Phil was probably his right hand man, the one she so happily slit the throat of earlier. 'We're gonna have lots of fun with you.' He laughed, spit hitting her in the face. 'Throw her in with the others for now.' He nodded to the men. 'Be quick about it. Gould needs to know as soon as possible and I ain't leaving this comfy cabin till the fight starts.'

The men nodded. Two of them grabbed her shoulders and pushed her forwards. She let them frog march her to a back room with two cells. One held a man who was half dead, blood soaking his clothing and the floor. One eye was closed, puffy and swelled purple but the other eye watched her being held back as they unlocked the second cell. She struggled a little and they laughed, picking her up and throwing her onto the floor. She cursed landing on her knees. 'We'll be seein' you later lady.' They laughed again, and locked the door.

'Fuck.' She groaned, closing her eyes a little at the pain that came from landing on her knees. 'That hurt.' She really had to work on her landings.

'Charlie?'

She looked up, hair still over her face, to find Connor staring at her. She stared back and pushed herself up. 'Good evening.' She couldn't help the small smirk that settled over her features. They didn't seem hurt, a little ruffed up but no way near as bad as she'd feared.

'Charlotte? What the hell are you doing here?' She turned her head to look at Bass, popped up against the wall, blue eyes glaring at her. 'I would have thought you'd have enough brains not to- '

She cut him off with a look, pressing a finger to her lips and waited till she heard the second door slam shut. Then she grinned at his confused expression, sitting back on her haunches and fished the lock pick set out of her boot. She flashed it at them. 'I'm saving your sorry asses.' She rolled her eyes. 'What do you think I'm doing here?' She pulled two small knives from her other boot and threw them at them. 'It's not much but it's all I could sneak in.'

'You planned this?' Bass reached for the blade, turning it over in his hands. It was very small, but for a trained killer like himself it could do wonders. It just felt good to have a weapon back in his hands again. No matter the size. He looked up at Charlie who was busying herself leaning through the bars on the door. It was amazing how put together she was, how calm she appeared despite knowing how risky this plan had to be. 'How?'

'Shut up and let me concentrate, I'll fill you in when I'm done.' She bit her lip as she worked the lock, it was trickier than she thought at this angle.

Bass smirked, stuffing the small blade into his boot, she sounded so much like Miles and she wasn't even aware. He wondered if Connor ever sounded like him. Charlie wasn't even Miles' kid and at times she was a perfect mini version of him. Just female… and better to look at. He shook his head, not the place his thoughts should be going to right now. Still he couldn't help stare at her as she worked, muscles tight as she reached through the bars. He shifted position and turned to Connor to distract himself. 'Mini Matheson came through.'

'It's not over yet. You still have a part to play.' Charlie grinned as the lock clicked and the padlock fell lose. She unhooked it and threw it onto the ground. 'Come on.' She pushed open the door and stepped into the hallway. She held a hand out to stop them walking, they looked at her. She glanced at the door that led them to the main police station. 'You two are going to make a distraction while I get out.'

Bass frowned. 'What?'

'You're supposed to be saving _us_.'

She sighed and rolled her eyes. 'You think Gould's not gonna know that something's up when you two disappear? He'll have men everywhere looking for you.' She shook her head. 'We need to take _him _out.'

Bass knew this already but he couldn't help but feel a little pride at the young Matheson, she had obviously thought things through. He decided to indulge her plan. 'And what do you have in mind?'

Charlie grinned. 'I'm only here to inform you of the plan. Get in and get out. You two still need to go to the fight, that's where Gould will be.'

Connor frowned. 'But we'll be locked up, how are we supposed to kill him if we're trapped and have to fight each other?'

Her smile turned calculating and she chuckled a little. Something stirred in Bass and he found himself curling his toes against the surge of pure white hot lust that shot through him. She looked at him and smirked, he wondered if she could tell that he was gritting his teeth. 'We have everything covered.' Her vague answer was carefully constructed, she was enjoying toying with them.

Bass wanted to show her just how much he didn't enjoy being toyed with. But he stopped himself and bit out. 'We?'

She looked at him and nodded. 'Duncan, her clan and I.'

'Duncan's helping?' He couldn't help the shock show in his expression. 'You got her to help you?'

'She found me, guessed who I was and was willing to help.' Charlie shrugged, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, had she done something wrong? 'There a problem here?'

'No.' Bass shook his head. 'Unusual that's all. Guess it makes sense if she knows you're a Matheson.' He was starting to regain control of himself. 'So we're to get…recaptured.' He couldn't help the distain in his voice, he hated being held captive. It was just so, tedious.

She laughed, a genuine small little laugh that lit her face up. 'Sorry boys.' She shrugged.

She heard a clatter from the main room and looked at the two men in front of her. 'Times up.' That was her signal to get moving. 'I gotta go.' Bass nodded as he watched her advance towards the door. He followed her. They peered through the window. Five members of what he presumed were Duncan's war clan were fighting with the guards, which had doubled in number since they'd been brought here. 'Distraction.' She nodded at them and opened the door, sliding into the fight, immediately her blade sinking into a guard's chest as she glided past. He watched her for a second before launching himself into the fight.

Charlie hated leaving them, she hated knowing they were going to be recaptured and she hated knowing this could still all go wrong and end with them all dead. 'Oi Matheson. Over here.' She looked to the side and spotted Joe in the doorway waving at her, cowboy hat and all. 'Move your pretty ass.'

She rolled her eyes but obliged, dodging around the small fights around her as she reached the doorway.

'CHARLIE!'

She turned towards the shout just in time to watch Connor be grabbed, Bass already with a gun to his head. He had obviously been captured on purpose, sent a small nod her way as he was led away. It was Connor who had shouted, his voice desperate. She shook her head and mouthed sorry at him as Joe grabbed her elbow and led her away. 'We'll get them.'

She nodded. 'I know.'

XXX

Charlie was desperate to get this over with. She was hanging just inside the main fighting tent, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. She had her head down, peeking up through her hair as Bass and Connor were marched into the pen in the middle. She hated watching them being herded like animals, no one should be treated like that. Not even the former dictator of the Monroe Republic. It was almost like they were being denied human privilege, the roaring crowd didn't help. She could feel her anger boiling but held it down, knowing now wasn't the time.

Once Bass and Connor were locked in the cage the cheers pitched up two levels. Charlie winced at the din and was grateful when Gould help up a hand to calm them all down. Once the room was silent he started talking, he still spoke of Bass as Jimmy but there was something in his eyes. Charlie wasn't sure if he knew or not. He knew Connor was his son either way, that wasn't hard to guess, even the tone to their voices were similar. He told the crowd they were going to fight to the death, with which the cheers started up again before he held up a hand to stop them. Charlie rolled her eyes, he was a drama queen and was thriving off the noise from the crowd and the control he had over it. 'Let the fight…' He paused for dramatic effect and Charlie looked up, nodding at the few men dotted around the room to get into position. 'BEGIN!'

Duncan watched Charlie nod to her men and take control, manoeuvring herself through the crowd easily as she advanced on the cage where Sebastian and Connor were circling each other. She was a little young, but she was a good leader and had the skills to back it up. She moved forwards, pushing her way through the throngs of people to reach the front.

Charlie sensed rather than watched Duncan stepping up beside her. 'Ready?' She muttered.

'As always.' Duncan replied.

Charlie looked up at Cowboy Joe stationed at the entrance, beer in one hand and gun in the other. She nodded at him and he passed the beer to a stranger next to him who took it automatically and looked at it in confusion. Joe aimed straight up and shot. The man who was holding the beer dropped it in shock and fell back, eyes wide.

The loud bang was their signal for _go._ The people around them jumped, looking up at the gunman, and scrambled away from him. Joe was quickly grabbed by two guards and manhandled away. Two more clan members threw their beer bottles into the air, guns drawn and fired. The explosions rattled the tent and the crowd panicked and started to run for the exits. The two men high fived as they passed each other.

The rest of the clan started setting off small bombs stationed around the edges of the tent, not enough to harm any civilians unless they were stood too close. They were a distraction, to draw people away from the event in the tent.

Amongst the confusion Duncan shot the lock on the cage door and Charlie pushed it open. Connor and Bass stood, faces bloody with punches, she waved them on. 'Come on morons. Move.'

Bass smirked. 'We can actually leave this time.'

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. 'Now would be good though.' She looked towards Gould who was currently distracted by the small explosions but was still halfway turned in their direction. 'We don't have all day.' Gould would probably follow them, when he was alone and without his men for protection would he be at his least dangerous.

The four of them walked briskly through the crowd, trying their hardest to mingle despite the obvious bloody mess of the two Monroe men. They reached the exit quickly and Charlie waved them in the direction of the wagon, letting Duncan take the lead, she fell behind to bring to the rear. It had been planned earlier. Bass seemed to realise and stopped so he could walk with her, she shook her head but he silently glared at her, telling her to shut up and deal with it. She sighed and relented, letting him walk with her. Once Sebastian Monroe made up his mind there was barely anyone who could change it.

They reached the wagon; Connor immediately climbing on board and relaxing back, sighing in relief. Duncan climbed up front. Charlie and Bass arrived two seconds later, she smirked at Joe who was now sporting a black eye along with the bruise she'd given him earlier. He rolled his eyes at her as he untied the horses. 'Taken a bit of a beating there Cowboy Joe?' He narrowed his eyes at her for the nickname and she snickered, it was the first time she'd said it aloud.

'Get your ass on board Matheson or I'm leaving you here.' He handed the reins to Duncan.

'You could try.' She laughed, sending him a shit eating grin.

Bass looked at her in astonishment as she leaned down as pulled out the lock pick, chucking it at him. She'd nicknamed a clan member – he had to admit it was a fitting one, managed to charm him into giving her his lock pick set and he was calling her Matheson with a fondness he'd only heard from soldiers in battle – though he guessed she probably hadn't picked up on that. How had she managed to rally support so quickly? He knew he had to tell Miles about his plans to restart the republic sooner or later, but maybe Charlie would be able to soften the blow. He wondered if he would be able to get her on board.

He didn't have any more time to think it through before a gun shot went off, bullet skating the dirt almost mud by his feet. He jumped back and cursed, reaching down and pulling out the small blade he'd stashed in his boot. He missed his gun, and his swords, it sucked being so unarmed. Charlie had already turned and was aiming at Gould as he sauntered towards them. 'You think you can come into my town, kill my men and ruin the best fight of my career?' He was aiming the gun at Charlie, the shot by Bass' foot had been a warning not to try anything. 'You're not getting away with that lady.'

'Oh, I think I am.' Charlie gestured towards the wagon and smirked. 'Pretty sure I already have.' She looked at Bass, her eyes telling him to get on the wagon, _now_, but he moved his eyes: _No. _She sighed in irritation but turned back to Gould. 'I'll let you walk away if you go now.'

Bass knew she was telling the truth. She'd managed to get him out without killing him, and she wouldn't if she didn't have too. But he knew Gould and he was too money orientated, too impulsive to listen to reason. He was right, Gould was already shaking his head. He waggled the gun. 'You're all coming back with me.'

Charlie raised an eyebrow, looking at the gun then at her own. 'I don't really think you're in a position to be telling us what to do.' She paused, glancing at Bass before continuing on. 'I don't think you know who you're dealing with.' She smiled, coldly. 'I'd suggest you let us go.'

'I'd listen, before she changes her mind.' Bass smirked. 'She's prone to doing that.'

'I think you don't have the guts to pull that trigger.' Gould's smirk was forced, he wasn't a natural like Bass and behind the bravado he looked a little unsure.

Charlie sighed, getting underestimated really did suck. 'Phil seemed to think the same thing. Look where he ended up.'

'_You_ slit his throat?' Gould narrowed his eyes. 'There's no way a small thing like you could reach and he'd have killed you before you had the chance.'

'I knocked him out with another of your guy's guns first… he hit the ground pretty hard.'

'I don't believe you.'

'You don't have to believe me.' Charlie shook her head. She was tired, couldn't be bothered in dealing with another fool and she wanted to get home; to Miles and the rest of her family. 'I don't expect you too.' She blinked.

Bass watched Charlie sway on her feet a little, she was exhausted. How long had she been awake? If she'd waited all night for him that would make it way past twenty four hours. How was she still standing - he could answer that, pure Matheson determination. He could tell she was running on fumes and decided to step in. 'Look Gould. Just let us go and we'll let you live.' He sent him his best convincing smile. 'I'd say that's a fair deal.'

Gould narrowed his eyes. 'I don't.' He took aim, gun pointed at Charlie and prepared to fire. Bass saw red and before the trigger could fire he launched himself at the man, dropping the small blade into the dirt, throwing them both to the ground.

The gun still went off, the shot going wide, and Bass wrestled it from him. Immediately throwing it away, his hands closing in around Gould's neck. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too, the fury was in his eyes. He tightened his grip around the struggling Gould, digging his knee into his sternum. He watched as the life faded and his grip went slack around his hands. Bass stayed in position for a few seconds, breathing heavily before loud shouting brought him back to the present.

'CHARLIE!'

He turned, spotted Charlie who was staring at him in shock. At first he thought it was because he killed Gould but she would have killed him had she had the chance, then his eyes trailed downwards and he froze. Eyes pinned to her hands on her stomach, blood soaking her fingers. The shot he'd thought went wide hadn't gone quite as wide as he'd thought. 'Charlie.' He whispered. He scrambled to his feet running over to her as her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped forwards. He caught her, manoeuvring her to lie back, the best way to stop a bullet. He just had to keep her from going into shock. He looked up at Connor and the others who were surrounding him. He pushed his hands over the wound, trying to stop the blood flow. 'What the hell happened?'

'She stepped forward to help you when you barrelled into Gould. She was too close when the gun went off.' The man Charlie had nicknamed knelt down beside her. 'Matheson, can you hear me? You're an idiot.'

Her eye lids fluttered open and she glared at him, well as well as she could muster. 'Shut up.' It was barely audible but her retaliation was there.

'Charlotte.' Bass gently turned her head in his direction, watching as she pinned her hazy eyes on him. 'I need you to stay with me okay? Listen to my voice. You can't go into shock or you'll die.' He kept his voice firm, as he was talking to a fellow soldier. He knew with Miles it was the only way that worked and by the way she blinked her eyes she was listening. _Good._ 'You work through the shock and it's gonna hurt like hell. So pay attention to me and I'll get you through.'

Charlie focused on Bass' voice. He was quiet but firm, and the way he was talking reminded her of Miles or when he told her to put the gun down when she'd pointed it at Duncan. As a general rule Charlie was pretty shit at following orders but regarding Miles' and it seemed Bass' she couldn't help but listen. He was talking about how stupid she was for coming to help him and she would have told him he was the idiot for launching himself at an armed man when he was mostly unarmed, but she couldn't speak.

As she listened she could feel the numbness of her body fading away, replaced by a searing pain that started in her stomach and branched out through all her limbs. She couldn't help the scream of pain, and felt a hand clench her own, fingers interlocking with her own. She tightened her grip – needing the support. She was pretty sure if she clutched any tighter she'd brake the person's hand. Her vision went hazy and then thankfully blackness engulfed her.

Bass felt Charlie's body go limp and he pulled his hand from her own, shaking it a little to get the feeling back, the girl had a strong grip. He gently scoped her into his arms. 'We need to move. _Now._' He was never more grateful than now that his orders were still listened too as he settled himself down in the back of the wagon, Charlie in between his legs so he could support her. He kept his hands tightly pressed to her stomach.

Connor climbed up next to him, staring down at Charlie, he ran a hand through her hair and Bass had to restrain himself from pulling her back. She wasn't his, he didn't have a claim over her, he had no right to stop his son from displaying his affection for the girl. He couldn't stop the jealously though, and his grip on her tightened just a little. Connor seemed to notice because he pulled back. He looked at his father. 'She's going to be okay, right?'

Bass looked down at her, his hands still pressed tightly to her wound. Her blond hair was a matted dirt clumped mess, bruises and scratches marked her body and her clothes were bloody. He swallowed back the panic, she was never supposed to be this defenceless. She was supposed to snark back at him, tell him to get off her. But her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged, her head unconsciously buried into his chest. He looked at his son, eyes swimming with emotion, for once not hiding the extent to which he was feeling. 'She's a Matheson.' They were fighters, survivors, she wouldn't give up now. Not when she knew they had a war to win. She wouldn't leave him, she just wouldn't.

He repeated his mantra as Duncan drove the wagon back to camp, refusing to let his mind stop until she woke up. Which she would. A Matheson always did.

* * *

_A.N/ I went for something a little different here... I shot Charlie. Miles and Bass are always in the wars, I decided it was Charlie's turn. I do love an emotionally struggling Bass - how evil am I? ;D._

_Thanks for reading, reviews are loved and appreciated. Love to hear your thoughts. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three! I have one more chapter to go then this is finished and I'm planning on posting that tomorrow mid-afternoon (in UK) so that'll be late-ish morning in America? I don't know Eastern times :P. Either way it's up and complete before the next episode - as promised! _

_This chapter has a tidgey bit more Charloe in it, right at the very end, but no actual physical interaction because this isn't a ship fic - so just skip over those lines if it's not your cuppa tea ;). _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_____**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. Any relation to my version of the characters and real life persons is purely coincidental. There is no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_- Here We Go Again: Part Three -_

Charlie's head was fuzzy, she could hear the quiet murmur of voices but they were so garbled it sounded like she was underwater. She tried to open her eyes but everything was burry, the shapes spinning around her. Her head pounded and her stomach cramped. She slammed her eyes closed again and tried to push herself up but everything was shaking and her elbows gave way, she collapsed onto the bed. _What the hell happened?_

'Charlie?' A familiar hand gripped her own and squeezed. She peered her eyes open again, grateful that only the edges of her vision were blurry. No sitting up on her own for the moment then. She blinked and Bass' face appeared in her line of vision. 'You sure do like your sleep.' He was grinning but his eyes were scanning her face intently, looking for signs of distress.

'What-?' She would have tried for more but her voice was a croaky whisper, barely audible and she winced at the forced wheezed sound. Why had Bass so worried about her? Why could she barely move? Scratch that, someone just tell her what the fuck happened.

Bass seemed to understand the frustration she was feeling. He knowingly smirked, disappearing out of her vision for a second though she could still hear him as he spoke from somewhere off to her left. He was rooting through something, she could hear the objects knocking together as he pushed them out the way. 'It's annoying isn't it? Knowing while you've been out the world kept on going without you but you-' His face reappeared above her. '-just can't remember why you were unconscious.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was talking about the time her mother had drugged him, mocking the appearance of death so that they could get him away from the patriots. Though she couldn't help wonder how many times he had found himself in similar situations to this. How many times had he awoken when leading the Republic, or even before that, with only Miles' face for explanation. How had he not gotten sick of seeing his face? There would have been a chuckle there somewhere but her chest hurt and the pain just wasn't worth the laugh. That sucked. She'd been in this situation quite a few times herself. Back when she was fighting with Miles, when they'd been under Philly and the bullet had grazed her head. Or when the Bell Tower had collapsed on top of her - she'd had no one then, totally alone. She'd had awoken to Bass before now, when she had been drugged and nearly gang-raped in that bar. No matter how many times had she found herself unconscious, it seemed it was never something you got used to. Waking up from the blackness, everything blurry and unfamiliar, not knowing what happened.

Bass watched her carefully, his eyes passing over her face. 'Well, you seem a little distracted.' His voice was light and teasing and Charlie took that as a good sign. Everything seemed okay, he seemed okay. Was Gould dead? He was still staring at her so she scowled at him, deciding she was sick of staring at his stupid face and the ceiling. She struggled to sit up, his arms immediately circled her and she grudgingly let him help her. He only let her go once he was sure she could sit up on her own. He passed her a flask, pushing it into her hands, eyes silently telling her to drink. He then stepped back, sweeping his arms out in gesture. 'Welcome back to the land of the living.' Charlie blinked at the sudden change in demeanour, he smirked at her. 'Now get on your feet already. I'm bored and Miles is gonna kill me.'

She wasn't used to seeing this side of Bass. He seemed a lot less troubled, almost lighter on his feet and by the look on his face a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked a lot like the Bass she'd imagined when Miles – on the rare occasions – talked about their time growing up together. Or the Bass she had caught glimpses of when he was sitting in a corner with Miles, talking quietly. The genuine quirk of the lips, the blue eyes brighter and not burdened with loss. When had she become privy to such moments?

She shook her head, focusing her thoughts. The flask was still tightly gripped in her hands, she took a swig to distract herself and the cool water immediately soothed her throat. She quickly took another three pulls before disguarding the empty flask on the cot next to her. She swallowed, closing her eyes in relief when it was pain free. 'How long was I out?' The sentence, again, reminded her of the last time she'd woken up with only Bass for company. 'What happened… is Gould dead?'

Bass nodded, his face falling serious again. His eyes burned into hers as he spoke. 'He shot you… I killed him.' Charlie frowned, eyes flying down to her stomach. She lifted up her tank a little, enough to see the bandage peeking out from behind her top. She was shot? She pulled a face as she moved a little and the wound stretched, ouch. Bass laughed at her. 'First time? Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?'

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Deciding not to tell him about the bullet to the head incident, a few inches to the left and she wouldn't be here now. 'Where are we?' She looked around; the dirty green walls of the tent seemed familiar, she just couldn't place it.

Bass followed her gaze, sweeping the area before refocusing on her. 'Infirmary.' At her frown he cracked an amused smile. 'An infirmary. You know, a place where you take the injured-'

If he was within arms-reach she could have pushed him off the bed, but he wasn't and she wasn't strong enough to get up. So she settled for an irritated Matheson glare. He smirked in retaliation. 'I know what an infirmary is.' The unaired _idiot _was clear to the both of them, she didn't need to say it. 'How did I get here?'

'You were that out of it you were seeing stars. We brought you here.' She turned towards the new voice as it entered the tent, the entrance flaps fluttering in the light breeze as he stepped through. 'How you feelin' Matheson?' He dipped his hat and walked towards her bed. She didn't miss the fact he avoided Bass as he approached her, giving him a wide berth. What had Bass done now?

She shot a mocking smile at him as he reached the bed. 'Just peachy.' Even she picked up on how like Miles that sounded. She scrunched her nose up, glancing at Bass from the corner of her eye, he was grinning at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Ready to get moving.' She stretched her legs out, wincing at the cramp. How long had she been asleep? 'Which reminds me-' she shot a pointed glance at Bass. '-you never told me how long I was out for.'

Bass remained silent, shrugging. Cowboy Joe looked at her, voice quiet when he spoke. Charlie wondered how much he knew, did he know that if they weren't back within a week then Miles would be out looking for them? He wasn't one to wait around. As mentioned earlier, the Matheson's were impatient people. Miles more than most. ''Bout two days.'

_Fuck_. Now she understood why Bass was staying so quiet. Charlie's eyes widened and she immediately went to jump up. Bass reacted and pushed her back onto the bed. She glared at him. 'What are you doing?' She struggled against his grip trying to stand up. He kept his hands on her shoulders, firmly pressing her down and between her weakened state and the shoots of pain she wasn't going anywhere unless he let up. 'We have to get moving.' She sent him an irritated glower, did they really want Miles finding her wounded and shot in the middle of a war clan's camp? The answer to that was clear_: no._

'You're not fit to travel.' Bass shook his head at her death glare. 'I know you want to be stubborn and tough it out to prove you can, but I don't want you collapsing on me.' He matched her glare, eyes intense and voice firm. 'You're no good dead.' He shrugged, letting his hands loosen a little. But he remained where he was, by her side. 'We'll deal with Miles if he shows.'

She knew he was right. She was still tired, her eyes were barely open and her stomach was killing her. He was only being truthful, she wouldn't be any good dead. Not that she was afraid of dying, sometimes when she was alone and stewing in her thoughts she found she was clinging to the familiar hell in this life because she didn't want to face an unfamiliar one in the next. It was only the fear of what would happen here; in this bloody world filled with fighting, the desperate struggle for survival and the stench of death, which frightened her. What would happen to Miles? Would he lose himself again, fall down that hole he was trying to avoid, let the earth swallow him whole? What about her mom? Would her death result in a lapse back to that catatonic state? Even Bass; what would another Matheson leaving him – this time permanently – do to him?

She was so distracted that she hadn't realised Bass was talking. He was currently waving a hand in front of her face. '_Charlotte._' She blinked at him, trying to focus and force away the haze in her mind. 'You do that often?'

He was frowning now. Not the usual obvious _what am I missing _ frown or his _something's wrong _frown – she wondered when she'd become able to determine which frown was which and decided that was a thought to store away for later – but a small puckered line on his forehead, his eyes tightened a little. She'd never seen this one before but it was eerily similar to Miles' frown whenever he was concerned he was pushing her too far. Usually when he found her after a fight, covered in blood and out of breath after the adrenaline rush had worn off. Though Miles had been using the frown less and less frequently, in fact she couldn't remember the last time he'd used it. At first she hadn't minded so much, taking it as a sign that he was finally seeing her as a capable woman who could take care of herself and not the young innocent girl that once needed his protection. But seeing it on Bass' face – even if it wasn't for the same reasons – had her realising how much she longed for Miles' concern again, he had been pulling further and further away from her after discovering her mother was still alive. Despite the greeting when she'd arrived back in town, she hadn't really had a moment with him. She understood he cared about her mom, it was clear they had a past, she just didn't understand why Miles had to leave her to be with Rachel. It hurt more than she realised, almost like a physical punch to the gut, but she guessed that could be because had been injured in the stomach. If Miles showed up, would she have the courage to demand answers? She missed him, missed their time on the road together. She wished he'd come with them.

Bass was still watching her, his expression hadn't changed and his heated stare bored into her, she stared back unable to look away. She wondered what he saw there, how far had their silent communication developed? Could he tell what she was thinking just by facial expressions? She could read his frowns, how far did that go? She shook her head to clear her thoughts, scrambling to remember what he had asked her and inwardly thanked her stars when she didn't have to ask him to repeat. 'Do what often?'

It was less than a second before he answered, always having a retort or an answer prepared. It was no wonder he won all his fights, he could tell a person's move before they even knew what they were doing. 'Go off into that broody Matheson head of yours.' He cocked an eyebrow, drawing her attention back to him.

She looked at him for a minute before shrugging a shoulder, turn away and staring at the tent wall behind his shoulder. 'I like to think.' She mumbled.

'It's not thinking it's festering, and look where it got Miles.' He was smirking, but she could tell he was being serious. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his jaw was set as he stared at her. Miles was known for drinking his way through life, even giving himself title of town drunk back in Willoughby. – She didn't know if that was done on purpose or not, you never really did with Miles. His thoughts drove him to dark places and he drank to drive them away. Charlie used to berate him for it, now she often found herself sharing the bottle… or buying her own. She wasn't sure if it was his influence or if being a fully functioning alcoholic was simply in their blood. Either way it was dangerous path, yet the comfort of the bottle was too comforting to leave. The thought of spending every waking minute of every day in her thoughts, letting them torment and torture her with everything that's happened and everything she's done and everything she's going to do – all the people she's killed and bodies she'd left to rot, was horrifying. Nope, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

She decided to play him at his own game and matched his stare with one of her own, lifting her head a little in defiance. 'You're no better.' She gestured with a tilt of head at the bottle of whiskey she knew was hidden on the inside of his leather jacket - briefly she wondered when he'd gotten that back - and raised an eyebrow. They both knew he drank, almost as much as Miles, it was the source of comfort as he came to terms with all the horrors he'd caused as president and leader of the militia, but it was unspoken territory. Everyone knew about Miles' problem, and were starting to grasp the habits of the younger Matheson, but Bass was never mentioned. Despite herself and Miles she wondered who would care if he drank himself to death… not Rachel or Gene that was for sure.

She could see all the unspoken words flicker over Bass' face as he stared at her. _Mine and Miles' actions will never be forgivable. You're not as lost as us yet. _But he eyed her carefully, eyes briefly landing on her fresh bandaged bullet wound and then tracing the few visible scars on her arms and settled on her knife that was lying on the makeshift table next to the cot. He was still staring at it when he spoke, voice somber. 'We're pretty messed up.'

She couldn't help the small laugh that spilled from between her lips and she was nodding before she knew she was doing so. 'Yeah we are.'

He turned and grinned at her, if a little forced, and reached into his inside jacket pocket revealing the whiskey she knew he had there. 'Here.' He passed it to her. 'Should help-'

'-with the pain.' She cut in, raising an eyebrow and taking the whiskey from him. 'How do you think I got into the stuff in the first place?' She took a swig, letting it swirl in her mouth for a minute before swallowing, she closed her eyes against the familiar burn.

He laughed at her expression. 'The beauty of post blackout medication.'

She smirked, taking another mouthful before passing it back to him. She'd drink it all otherwise and she needed a clear head for now. He took it from her, lifting it to his own lips first before stuffing it back into his jacket. She could already feel a slight numbing sensation and it was proving immediate relief, leaving her with small tingles. It was no way near enough to inhabit her senses, but just enough to temper the pain. 'So, how long till I can travel in your expert opinion?' Her voice was sarcastic, she was teasing but it was an important question. How long would they have to hang around for? She really did want to get moving, she was already sick of staring at the same dirty green tent walls.

'A day at least.'

'Woo. Fantastic.' She sighed, resisting the urge to flop back down onto the cot like an irritated teenager. That wouldn't do her stomach any good. 'I suppose you'd prefer to wait two.' It wasn't a question and it went unanswered, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to wait. She shook her head. 'I'll give a day. That's it.' Her voice was final. She definitely wasn't in the mood for a heated argument, arguing with Bass was like two brick walls with steel reinforcements trying to shove against each other. Neither one gave and someone had to become the buffer. This time she had a sneaky suspicion it'd be Duncan… so she'd rather to avoid it altogether.

Luckily Bass knew when and when not to pick an argument with her and nodded. Before he could speak though someone cleared their throat. Charlie had forgotten Joe was even standing there. She carefully turned her body to face him and raised an eyebrow, why was he here? 'Glad you've come to your senses Matheson and it's good to see you up. But I wasn't here for a social call.' He looked at Bass. 'Boss needs ya. Better hightail it over there before she grows impatient.'

Bass nodded. 'Right.' He pulled the whiskey from his jacket and placed it on the table next to her knife. Charlie withheld a smile at the thoughtful gesture, nodding at him. 'Stay in bed,' was his way of saying goodbye. He turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance. 'Keep an eye on her Joe.' He called over his shoulder as he sauntered out the tent. If his jacket was in his hands she imagined he'd have it slung over his shoulder… he was probably wearing it to cover his injuries. She wondered how bad they were, had anyone checked him over? She knew how dangerous it was for a wound to get infected, it wasn't that long ago Miles had nearly died. She shuddered at the thought, shoving it to the back of her mind and decided she'd ask someone about Bass later.

Joe was staring at her, eyes narrowed, hat still tilted down. He had procured a toothpick from somewhere and was chewing on the end. She hadn't seen him on a horse yet, but with a whip and maybe Bass' leather jacket she could imagine him being the post-blackout version of Indiana Jones. She may not have seen the films, but through Aaron and reading she knew who Indiana was. The adventures as he travelled across the world kicking ass fascinated her as a child. She wondered what she would think if she read them now… probably think they were stupid.

She was becoming uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her. 'What?' She pulled her feet back onto the cot, crossing them and wishing she had a headboard, or a solid wall to lean against. Though she wasn't going show how exhausted she was, she'd just wait till Joe had cleared off before she collapsed.

'Monroe has adopted your nickname.'

Charlie let out a small surprised snort, and coughed back the following chuckle. That's why Joe was avoiding Bass like the plague, because he was using her nickname? She wanted to retort but thought she'd probably better not rile him up more; the whole thing was her fault after all. 'Have you told him your real name?'

He shook his head. 'None of his business.'

She could tell he hadn't taken a liking to Bass, then again not many really did, the stigma attached to him wasn't great. He was charming, smart and undeniably witty which had rewarded him with the women but he was dangerous, impulsive and often uncontrollable. Those who knew or knew of him had learned not to get too close. Though his presence was hard to ignore, he walked into a room like he owned it, sauntering around with his infuriating smirk that was all _Bass._ 'Then don't moan about it, he has to call you something.' She shrugged.

'My names Julian.' He was standing with his arms crossed now, leaning against a wooden pole supporting the tent near the cot. 'Julian Rhoades. Not many people know that Matheson.'

'Then I suppose it's nice to meet you Rhoades.' She only used his surname because he used hers. She didn't mind her surname being used but Charlie wasn't that unappealing to use once in a while. 'What does Duncan want with Bass?'

The question had obviously been unexpected because Julian blinked, pushing himself off the beam with his arms still crossed. The name did suit him Charlie decided; Cowboy Julian still had a ring to it. It kind of sounded better than Joe. 'Why you asking?' The question was suspicious and Charlie was immediately on guard, she sat up straighter. 'Maybe Duncan just wants a little quality time with that precious Monroe of yours.'

Her immediate reaction was a ripple of repulsion and disgust surging through her body and she turned her lip up; not because he had just paired her with Bass – which was another thought for later – but at the imagery of Duncan luring Bass away from her so she could have _quality time. _'He isn't mine.' The phrase spilled from her lips, but here was a lot less conviction than normal. Maybe she was just tired of it all, she'd deal with it later. Right now she needed to sleep, her mind was still a little foggy and her eyes were sore and eyelids heavy, but despite what she needed what she wanted was to find Bass, just to check he wasn't…_wasn't_ what? _Distracted._ That was it, she had to make sure he wasn't distracted, it still wasn't really clear who they could trust and they had to keep on guard.

'Does that mean you belong to him then?'

She frowned at him in confusion, what was he talking about? 'I don't belong to anyone.'

He pointed at her wrist, which was lying limp over her knees. Her fingers twitched as she looked down at the ringed _M_ forever branded onto her skin. 'I'd say that says something different.'

She pulled her wrist away, turning it over and stuffing it behind her back. She shot him a glare. 'That's none of your business.'

'So you _are _his?' He raised his hat a little, the twitch of lips told her he was playing her, seeing how far he could push her. It was a dangerous game but she knew why he was doing it, she'd done it with Bass – calling him sociopathic and delusional – the name Matheson was fascinating, almost as much as Monroe. Miles hadn't exactly given their name a good reputation.

She glared at him, deciding to put an end to his little game now; last year she would have steeled herself and battled him through it but she hadn't been very stable recently, it was best not to push it. 'I was rescuing a kid from a conscription ship, pissed off the soldiers and this was my punishment.' She showed him the brand. 'Hurt like hell… he's dead now though.' She raised an eyebrow, knowing the pragmatics of that statement. She'd killed him. In actual fact it had been one of the first times she'd killed without needing too, Miles could have handled it, but the all-consuming rage that had filled her he stood on that deck took over and she knew she had to take him down. He needed to die, by _her _hand.

'Yet here you are, fighting on the same side as the great General Monroe.'

She wondered why he was grilling her, she wasn't very prepared for it. Her limbs ached and her stomach was still throbbing. She eyed the whiskey by her bed but avoided it for now. Did Bass know, have some inkling that Julian was here to cross-examine her? Did Duncan not trust her now? She sighed, letting it drag out through her lips. 'Look, I know when to pick my battles. And right now that's against the patriots, they're the bad guys. They bombed Philly and Atlanta, infected my town with illness and claimed they were there to fix it.' She tightened her hands as the image of trying to force oxygen down to her grandpa's lungs to make him breathe filled her mind. She willed it away and gritted her teeth. 'They're manipulative liars, more dangerous than anything we've come across. And they need to be taken out.'

He took a few steps towards her, unfolding his arms. 'You're talking about starting a war.'

She nodded, recognising the same exact words she'd relayed to Miles and Bass little over a week ago. Her opinion had changed a lot since then. 'It's what Bass and Miles want.'

'And you just go with it? Follow their orders? The great Generals Matheson and Monroe? Because that worked out so well last time.' She had a feeling he wasn't just following Duncan's orders here, he was letting his own emotions cloud his thinking.

She felt a little sorry for him, she knew the feeling. Yet, he didn't have the whole picture, he was watching and judging through a looking glass and it was cutting off the edges. 'They were successful the last time. It was only after Miles left that Bass started to lose control of the Republic.' She shook her head. 'Plus, we're not planning on starting a Republic. It will be different this time.'

'They hadn't set out to start one either.' He shrugged.

What that was this about? She remembered Duncan warning her about Bass restarting the Republic, were they trying to figure out if it was a real possibility? Why were they coming to her? They could just ask Bass, he would be the better option for information. Unless, unless they thought she was in on it. She closed her eyes a little, did they know nothing? She was the last person Bass would tell if he were thinking about restarting it. It was the Republic that had killed nearly her entire family. 'I don't know anything.' She sighed, resigned.

He frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

She shook her head. 'There's no point trying in trying to be discreet. You want to know if Bass wants to restart the Republic, and you want to know if I know anything about it.'

He opened his mouth to deny it but snapped it closed when she raised an eyebrow and sent him a small knowing tilt of her lips. He leaned back on his heels and ran a hand over his face. 'Look, I'm sorry. Duncan just wants to know.'

'I'm not entitled to such privy secrets.' She snarked, before dropping her head tracing the woven threads on the blanket with her eyes. 'He wouldn't dare involve me. He knows I'd fight him every step of the way.' Julian remained quiet, after a moment she looked up to find him regarding her carefully. His eyes shifted away when she caught them. 'What?'

'Nothing.' He shook his head. 'It's just that you're a Matheson. It's in your blood.'

She was too tired to ask him what the hell he was on about. She just wanted to sleep, but her body wouldn't let her, not until she knew where Bass was. Then she could sleep. 'Just tell me where Bass is.' She pushed herself up.

He shook his head. 'I know you risked a lot to save him Matheson. But right now Duncan has asked to be alone with him.' The implications in that statement were clear and Charlie refrained from shuddering. 'Rest up. Tomorrow you'll be on the road.'

'Because you're not willing to help us?' She narrowed her eyes. 'Am I right? Not without the money.'

'It's not our fight. We helped you get Monroe back, now we're out.'

'And what happens when the patriots come storming in here? Guns blazing.' She looked around, she could hear the sound of bustling and voices outside the tent. The sounds of life. 'They'll burn the place to the ground.' Charlie swung her legs over the edge of the bed, gripping onto the blanket. 'You'll be wiped out.'

Julian had the decency to look a little alarmed, but he reined it in smiled regretfully at her. 'I'm sorry but it's not my decision.'

'You're letting yourself walk headlong into disaster. Come with us.' She looked at him, scanning his face, there had to be some inkling in his brain that they were in real danger. This wasn't another war clan they were up against, it wasn't a slightly insane casino owner – it was an organised and painfully committed group of brutal soldiers claiming to be the American Government. 'Stand with us.'

'Us?' He was midway through turning around, it was clear he wanted to get out of her presence, out of the tent that smelt like illness and death. He spoke over his shoulder. 'You sound like you're starting an army.'

She nodded. 'We are, well trying too; it's harder now we don't have your men. We're declaring war. We can't constantly be on the defensive. If we want to win we have to fight back.'

'And who'll lead after you beat them?' He halfway looked at her, eyes accusing. 'You say you don't know anything about restarting the Republic. But what you say and what your actions are implying speak differently.'

The man who was talking to her now was very different to the one who had thrown her the lock picks barely a few days ago. What had happened in the in-between time? She shook her head, fed up of being accused of things she hadn't done. She pulled her legs back up on the cot and shut her eyes. 'I'll be seeing you then.' The closed eyes weren't really meant as a dismissal, she was just trying to grasp control of her flailing emotions. She never dismissed people but when she opened them she found the tent empty. The tent flaps fluttering in the light breeze. A hollow feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach… how had she become the bad guy?

She forced herself back into a sitting position, re-swung her legs over the bed, and used her hands to push herself up so she was standing. With no Bass to lean on this time, her legs wobbled and she immediately grabbed onto the pole Julian had been leaning on for support. She kept her death drip, knuckles white with strain, until the blood rushed to her legs and she regained feeling. She winced a little but gritted her teeth and let go of the pole, shaking her legs a little and wriggling her toes.

She scouted the room for her jacket but found it nowhere. Her eyes landed on a zip-up hoodie flung across a chair that she knew to be Bass'. He barely wore it, on the rare occasions he did he claimed it was cold. She knew he wore it for comfort, and that it was from before the blackout. What was it doing here? She glanced around, not spotting another option and shrugged, grabbed it, sliding in her arms and flinching at the pulling it caused in her stomach as she pulled zipped it up. She ran her hands under her top and over the bandages closing her eyes in relief, feeling no sticky wetness, that she hadn't pulled any stitches. 'Come on Charlie.' She bit her lip, reached for her knife and sheathed it, turning towards the way Bass and Julian had left. She steeled herself and walked towards the entrance. She peeked around the corner, no guards, looks like they thought she'd be immobilised for a bit longer.

She stepped out the tent, folding her arms against the bitter wind as it whipped through her hair. She pulled the hood up, shielding herself from the worst of it. The air was heavy, down-pressing, there was going to be a storm soon. She blinked against the grit flying at her face and shivered, shifting from foot to foot to warm herself up. The hoodie smelt like Bass; his woody musk from spending so much time in forests and hints of something that was just _Bass. _She should have been disturbed that it calmed her jittery nerves, but the hoodie was warming her up faster than jumping from foot to foot was.

A few minutes later she was walking through people carrying weapons and fresh game, she sidestepped a few to avoid treading on feet and accidently brushing into people – trying to keep unnoticed. They had been out hunting, and were rejoicing at the large stag they'd butchered. She kept her head down and the hood up, to avoid attention. She eyed the deer as it passed her being carried by two burly men, and her lips quirked up into a hint of a smile, she'd taken down larger with her bow. She stuffed her hands into the jumper's pockets and stopped when her fingers brushed a small piece of folded up card. She pulled it out, absentmindedly stepped around another hunter, and stared at the folded card. She shouldn't open it, it was private, but she was already unfolding the edges. She convinced herself it could be something she needed to know, but deep down she already knew it wasn't.

She let out a quiet gasp as she stared at the photo she held in her hands. Miles and Bass were standing together, in their marine uniform, backs straight. They would have looked very respectable if it wasn't for Miles' lop-sided grin and Bass' amused smirk. There were two small girls next to him; a taller older brunette standing beside him, his arm was wrapped around her tightly, and the other girl sat crossed legged in front of him, leaning back against his legs, gapped teeth grinning into the camera. Miles had a young girl latched onto his side, he had his arm around her as he held her to his hip. She was wearing a pale blue dress, her dirty blond hair was in pigtails and her blue eyes were pinned on Miles, not even noticing the camera was there. Charlie gripped the photo tighter, she had seen photos at her grandpa's, and she knew the girl was her. That meant the girls with Bass were his sisters. She swallowed, this was taken before the car-crash, before his family died. She stared at the captured moment in time, they all looked so happy…

'Charlie?'

She snapped her head up, jolted from her reverie. She immediately stuffed the photo back into the pocket and winced at the sudden movement. Her hand went to her knife, but before she pulled it a pair of hands landed on her shoulders. She jumped, looked up, dropping her hands a little and frowned. 'Connor?'

He grinned at her. 'Hi.' He was clad in a tattered brown top and faded jeans which clearly weren't his, she'd never seen him dress so causal. He caught her scanning him and stepped back, using his hands to gesture to his body. 'Like it?' He winked.

She blinked. She'd forgotten he was even here, how come Bass hadn't mentioned him when she'd woken? He must have known where he was, on the hunting trip, dressed in clothes that weren't him. Connor may have been flirting with her but it didn't seem serious, just light-hearted. She scrambled in her head when she realised she hadn't answered him and forced out a few words. 'You look… different.' She tried for a smile.

'I'm not sure.' He looked down at himself and shrugged. 'Not me, is it?' He pulled a face. 'Monroe went back for his jacket yesterday, once we knew you were safe and that I'd stay watch while he was gone, but he couldn't find mine. My clothes were ruined and Duncan had these lying around.' Connor grimaced. 'Who knows who they belonged too.' He looked at her, frowning as his eyes landed on the jumper, but didn't say anything.

Charlie ignored his reaction and let out a loose chuckle. 'Hopefully we'll be home in a few days.'

He nodded, before eying her carefully, eyes landing on her stomach. She knew he couldn't see the bandages but she still crossed her arms anyway feeling exposed. 'Speaking of-' He looked up at her, eyes meeting hers. 'How are you? Are you even supposed to be wondering around out here?'

She narrowed her eyes. 'I'm not an invalid. I can do what I want.' She growled. He held up his hands, trying for surrender, and took a small step back as if she were a frightened wild animal. Charlie took a deep breath to calm herself down. She shook her head. 'Sorry, I'm just sick of sleeping and staring at the same walls.'

He smiled, lop-sided and genuine. 'Hey it's okay. I get it.'

She smiled a little back, before noticing the blood on his clothes. She pointed at it. 'That yours?'

He shook his head, pulling the top out to look at the dried blood. 'If it was I wouldn't be standing.' He smirked. 'It's the stags. I bagged it.' He looked rather proud of himself.

Charlie was slightly impressed, she knew he was capable but hunting was a very different skill from killing. Still, she couldn't help the taunt. 'I've caught larger.'

'I bet you have.'

The double meaning wasn't lost on her, the slight humour to his voice as he spoke. 'What are you talking about?' She could by his expression that something was bothering him.

He shook his head, doing the usual Monroe thing and denying it. 'Nothing.'

She didn't have the time to pull it from him, she would later, for now she had something she'd set out to do. 'Do you know where Bass is?'

Connor looked at her carefully, something flickered in his eyes but he shrugged and answered. 'Command tent.'

Charlie allowed herself to feel a small amount of relief, at least he didn't say Duncan's private tent. She didn't know what she would have done then. She also knew where the command tent was, being led there herself on the first night of being brought here. 'Thanks.' She sent him a quick smile.

'Welcome. Now, I gotta make sure there not gonna dodge up my kill.' He gestured with his head in the direction the rest of the procession had filed off earlier. 'See you tonight?'

She nodded and moved past him, hands now stuffed back in pockets, her left tightly gripping the photo. She picked up her pace as she headed for the command tent, dodging around tents when she spotted people who may recognise her. She waited a second, before darting the final few steps to the main tent, dropping back against the entrance out of sight. She was grateful for the clouds, despite the impending storm it meant she was not in danger of being discovered by her shadow. That would have been an embarrassment.

'Duncan, as grateful as I am for the offer, I'm not staying here.' There was a pause, Charlie's breath hitched as she heard Bass' voice. Something was wrong. 'And neither is Charlie or my son.'

'Shouldn't you be asking them that?' Duncan's voice was a little sullen, this conversation had obviously been going on for a while, with her being smashed down. 'Who says you speak for Charlie? Or Connor?'

'They're with me. I speak for them.'

Charlie gritted her teeth, she hated being seen as an object but if Bass was doing it then there had to be a reason. She'd learned that he only became possessive when someone threatened him or someone he cared about. It was ingrained in him so deep, no one would be able to change that part of him, yet it still irked her.

'They have their own minds Sebastian.' Duncan's temper was rising a little and Charlie tensed, her hand going to her belt.

'I know. But Miles is relying on me to keep Charlie safe, and Connor is my _son. _They're not staying here with you.' Bass was remaining calm, his voice passive, but Charlie knew that wouldn't last forever. 'Tomorrow morning we'll be taking our leave.'

'She's just like you and Miles you know.' Duncan's voice had dropped again.

Bass sighed. 'I know. It's getting worse, she thinks I haven't noticed but Miles is pulling away from her and she's not handling it well.'

'She killed those guards with no hint of remorse…she's a good soldier. She'd made a good leader.'

That was obviously the final straw for Bass and he pulled back. 'Look, it's been nice seeing you Duncan, but I need to go.'

'She's felt your loss; she has the same look as you in her eyes. Who has she got left; you? Miles? Rachel? It's not enough, everyone else has left her. She's a Matheson but has suffered the same as you. Isn't that what you want? Someone who understood both you and Miles?'

'Drop it Duncan.' Bass' voice was hard, teeth gritted. 'Leave it.'

'You know I'm right Sebastian... Tell her.'

That was a loaded statement. Tell her what? Sebastian Monroe probably had thousands of secrets, she wondered how many related to her. Questioned flitted through her head. Was he really restarting the Republic? How could he do that? Why would he do that? He'd said he wanted to make up for all the hurt, pain and loss he'd been responsible for, how was restarting the very thing that caused it a fixer?

'We're leaving tomorrow.' His voice was final.

'Charlie and Connor would make good assets. Think it through.' With that Charlie heard Duncan place her glass down on the table – Charlie wished she'd brought Bass' whiskey with her – and stepped away. 'Can't say it's been a pleasure Sebastian.' Charlie had the grotesque image of Duncan stroking Bass' face, sending him a seductive smile. 'I'll be seeing you.'

Charlie froze, breath halting in her throat. Was she going to be discovered? She stepped back a little but Duncan's footsteps receded and she heard Bass' half growl half sigh in relief. Charlie relaxed, there must have been a back entrance she hadn't noticed before.

'You can come in Charlotte.' Bass' voice was low drawl and the panic she'd felt a second ago came flooding back. Of course he knew, he was Sebastian Monroe, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on him. 'I know your there.'

She turned on her heel and fled. Flight or fight. She wasn't fit enough to fight, even verbally, so she ran. She hoped he figured she wasn't really there. She didn't really know where she was going, she hadn't spent enough time scouting the area. She mentally kicked herself, she should have done that before advancing on Bass and Duncan. But as she rounded a wall of an old storage unit that had been left standing, a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her sidewards. She struggled, pulling against the grip and spat out. '_Let go of me.'_

The hands grabbed her other wrist and trapped them together. 'I thought we'd finished with the running Charlotte.' She froze and looked up, locking with eyes that matched her own. Of course he'd find her. His expression easily explained his words. _I know the area Charlie._ He'd obviously scoped out the area in the days she'd been unconscious, knew the shortcuts. She growled in frustration. 'Are you growling at me?' He seemed amused. But as he looked at her properly he blinked, eyes pinned to his jumper and his expression unreadable. 'You're wearing my jumper.'

Charlie didn't really know what to say about that reaction. She'd been expecting a sarcastic observation or a demand she take it off, anything but staring at her perplexed. So she simply retorted with. 'Are you restarting the Republic?'

He looked taken aback for a moment, but collected himself. 'Charlie-'

She shook her head. '-No. Are you?' He remained silent. '_Tell me.'_

He sighed, and dropped her hands. 'I'm thinking about it.'

Her heart stopped. 'No.' Her voice was a whisper, and he stared at her for a second before dropping his head having the audacity to look ashamed. Anger roared up within her and she shook her head angrily. '_No_.' She went to push past him; Connor had to know about this and she was going to beat the crap out him till he told her everything. She had to tell Miles, he needed to know. But Bass moved to block her way, holding his hands out. She tried to move past him but he moved with her, so she launched herself at him. Red filling her vision.

He caught her easily, but she fought against him. 'Charlotte. _Charlotte_.' He forced her back, taking a few slaps to the face and gritted his jaw against the frustration. 'Listen to me.'

'_No_.' She hissed, continuing in her assault. 'Bastard. You _bastard_.' She went to kick him in the shin so he'd let go of her but he blocked the kick with his knee and forced her backwards. He was a lot stronger than her, so despite her struggles, she found herself cornered against the wall. She scratched at him, nails digging into skin and creating thin trails of blood.

He growled, low and rough, grabbed her arms tightly, pinning them above her head and jammed his knee between her legs. Effectively pinning her to the wall. '_Stop it!_' He shook her hands against the wall and the scrape of skin against brick had Charlie wincing in pain. The order shocked her to the very core, and she stilled automatically. She hated that she responded and loathed the small flash of delight that flicked through Bass' eyes as he figured it out. 'Good girl.' His voice was low, husky and Charlie's stomach squeezed. What the hell was happening here? 'Now _listen_. Connor knows about the Republic, it was the only way he'd come with me.'

'_How could you_.' Charlie shook her head, voice quiet and strained. She relented to his grip and sank back against the wall. If he let go she'd run though, he seemed to know this because he held his position. She repeated herself, this time phrasing it as a question. 'How could you?'

'It was originally just to get him to come with me.' His eyes were trying to make her understand. 'But we need an army. We need a capable resistance against these bastards and maybe the Republic is our only answer.'

She swallowed. She'd basically said the same thing to Julian earlier, but she wouldn't stand for it hearing it from Bass' mouth. Maybe that's how Julian felt, was that how he saw her? Another version of Miles and Bass? She closed her eyes, what was she turning into that she even found herself considering it? 'We'll find another way.'

'What if there isn't one.' His voice was closer his time and when she opened him his face was right there, right in front of her. 'What if this is the only way.'

She knew she was staring at his lips. He'd lowered his face so it was level with hers and she knew he'd done it on purpose. Whether he was toying with her, or goading her, she wasn't finding it very comfortable or easy to concentrate. She pushed herself back. 'There's always another way.' She recalled saying the same thing to Miles once, he'd denied it then too but he'd come round.

He closed the gap she'd created between them, he lowered his mouth so his breath washed over her neck as he spoke. 'What if there isn't?' She swallowed against the heat radiating off his skin, stopping herself from shuddering. What was he doing? 'Admit it Charlie-' He pulled back to look her in the eyes, she barely registered that his breathing had picked up. '-the idea of leading an army. It frightens you. But not because it's wrong but because you're afraid you'd enjoy it.' She knew what he was saying, it was registering and if she was in the right mind she'd deny it. Of course she would. But heat was rising in her body, and the way he was looking at her was causing her skin to prickle. He released one of his hands, using the other to keep both wrists against the wall, and stroked her cheek. 'You're afraid you'd lose yourself to it.'

She shook her head in denial, but couldn't manage to tear her eyes away from his lips. Her voice had eluded her. She pulled her head back slightly, flicked her eyes up to meet his and swallowed. His eyes had darkened, the pupil expanding to the point only a thin ring of ice blue was visible. He wasn't just talking about the Republic anymore…

'Charlie?'

Charlie blinked. Her name hadn't come from the man standing in front of her, but the familiarity of it had her stomach dropping. Bass closed his eyes for a brief second and grimaced. 'Shit.' He pulled back slowly, dropping her arms which fell to her sides and turning around, side-stepping so he wasn't blocking Charlie's way.

'Bass?'

Charlie flexed her hands, her wrists ached a little as she rotated them, and looked up into the frowning eyes of one very confused uncle. 'Miles.' She nodded. Out the outside she was smiling, all bright and cheerful and _nothing's wrong_, but her inner mantra was repeating _crap crap crap _over and over as she stared at her uncle.

'Okay, what the hell is going on?'

* * *

_A.N/ Okay, so I couldn't just not have Miles. Even though I know he probably isn't gonna appear anywhere near New Vegas next episode... but I missed him. He needed to be here. So, Miles everyone! :D._

_I can't wait for next episode, literally bouncing in my seat... Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Final chapter, uploaded and complete before tonight, as promised! _

_Enjoy the final instalment. :) And enjoy the episode tonight! _

* * *

_______**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize. Any relation to my version of the characters and real life persons is purely coincidental. There is no copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

_I knew this would happen._ Charlie glared at Monroe, calling him Monroe detached him from the man she thought of as Bass and reminded her she was angry. He stared back at her, the slight quirk of his eyebrows and quick tightening of his lips before he relaxed them into a devil-may-care smirk told her he understood she was blaming him for Miles' sudden appearance.

'Hey Miles.' Bass flashed his grin at his former best friend. 'Fancy seeing you here.'

Miles' expression tightened, mouth in a thin line and brows furrowed. He stared at his friend for a second before turning his glare back to his niece – who, he noted, was avoiding meeting his gaze head on, which was unusual for her as she had mastered the Matheson glare perfectly. He looked back at Bass. 'Someone care to tell me why you had my niece backed up against the wall.'

'We were-'

'I was-'

The two of them spoke at the same time, stopped and glared at each other. For some reason Bass was feeling like a teenage boy caught with his hands down his pants and was now facing a good scolding. He chuckled, shaking his head when the two Matheson's looked at him with identical _what?! _expressions.

Monroe's laugh stirred something in Charlie's stomach, it was so entrancing and the way his eyes crinkled- no, she buried it down and let her boiling anger take over to block it out. He was _laughing_. The dick. She shook her head and growled under her breath. 'Monroe wants to restart the Republic.'

The man in question immediately stopped laughing and snapped his mouth closed, his head shot up and he stared at her. He was shocked she called him out? Charlie narrowed her eyes at him, with the way he was acting it was no wonder. She gritted her teeth and turned away from him.

'What?' Miles frowned, Charlie's words slowly processing. 'You're what?'

'He's going to restart the Republic.' Charlie knew she didn't really need to repeat herself, but she was pissed and therefore she wasn't in a patient, or forgiving mood.

'This true?' Miles eyed his friend and Bass raised his head, meeting Miles' stare head on, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Miles was searching Bass' face for the truth and when he saw the sliver of guilt that his friend was desperately trying to hide he tore his eyes away and glared at the wall behind them. 'What the_ hell_ Bass?'

Bass had the decency to look a little guilty but remained silent. He could tell Miles was riling himself up and knew it was best to remain quiet, best not to piss him off any more than he had too. He still had to persuade him it was the right thing to do.

Finally Miles looked back at him and ran a hand impatiently through his hair, tugging on the strands a little harder than necessary. He was trying to keep himself as calm as possible as they didn't need unwanted attention. 'You want to restart the Republic. Why? Because it worked out _so well_ the last time.' Miles took a needed breath through his mouth, the air hissing as he sucked it through his teeth. 'What are you thinking? Do you want to get us all killed?'

Bass opened his mouth to reply but Miles cut him off, raising a hand and sending him a look that firmly said _shut it. _'The Republic's _gone_, blown to dust and ash. What, are you expecting to just waltz back in and take control? In case you don't remember I'll enlighten you, by the end your own men were _shooting_ at you. You think there's any support left out there? You idiot. There's nothing _left_ to rebuild-'

Charlie watched her uncle rant, his hushed angry words quickly became not enough to vent and he resorted to pacing. Back and forth in front of the two of them, before stopping and stuffing his clenched hands into his pockets. Charlie didn't think she'd seen her uncle talk so much at once.

Miles stopped in front of Bass, frustration and turmoil swirling as he ran out of things to say. He settled on, '-you prick.'

Bass watched Miles throughout his raving and finally when the air fell silent with Miles' final insult did he feel it was probably safe to speak. He turned a little, so it was clear he was speaking to both Matheson's. 'The both of you are _really _fucking crap at listening to explanations.' He set his jaw and matched their glares. 'Yes Miles, I know Philly is gone and I know most of the men are scattered in the wind. I also know, Charlotte, that I screwed up the last time. I got your father and your brother killed and I never expect you to forgive me, trust me no one feels shitter or more drowned in remorse than I already do but-'

'-How is there a but Monroe? You cast so much death and disaster over everything. Blood practically flowed in rivers, and yet you still want to bring it back?' Charlie wasn't looking at him, her eyes were brimming with unwanted tears and she utterly refused to cry in front of him. The events over the last few days had taken their toll and she'd reached her breaking point. 'How can you want to bring so much pain and misery back?'

Bass didn't miss the crack in Charlie's voice as she spoke, she was usually so tough and head-strong and seeing her subtly break down and struggling to remain together broke a little part of him. But they were facing a losing battle and they needed a strong resistance – they were presently useless and getting nowhere. 'I promise it won't be like the last time.'

'And how do you know that?' Miles sighed. He was staring at Bass, but glancing at his niece from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to pull her in, comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Not anymore. She was too much like him, it would be showing weakness and she'd run. He swallowed and forced himself to look away. 'What makes you so sure it won't end in disaster?'

'Because I planned on handing it down to Connor-' he paused, he knew that wasn't enough and by the disbelieving look on Miles face and the small shake of the head from Charlie they saw Connor as younger version of himself – despite Charlie sleeping with him, Bass pushed that thought away (for the time being) and made a snap decision, nodding to himself knowing it was the right one to make, albeit hastily, '- and Charlie.'

Charlie's head snapped up, unsure if she had heard him right, 'and who?'

'And you.' Monroe's lips twisted in amusement.

'You're planning on handing the Republic to Charlie?' Miles blinked, taken aback.

He rolled his eyes. 'Well, and Connor.'

'Why?' Charlie may have whispered the question, but it was clear in the confusion in Miles' eyes too.

It was obvious to him, and he wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of it before as it could have lessened the earlier explosion from Miles. Knowing he wasn't going to be taking full control permanently would have softened the blow. 'It's only right that it be handed down to the next generations. Connor is my son and you've practically adopted Charlie, she's the closest thing you have to a kid.'

'Gee thanks.' Charlie grumbled, sounding very much like Miles in that moment.

Monroe smirked at her. 'You know what I mean.'

This time she rolled her eyes. He was surprisingly happy to find that she wasn't blowing seething anger at him anymore, she was still mad but it was no longer utter life-threatening fury.

'You want Charlie and Connor to run the Republic?' Miles was still struggling to come to terms with this admittance from Bass and was finding it hard to accept his friend, the former President of the Monroe Republic, would so willingly hand it over to two, still capable and equipped to handle it, but less experienced kids.

'Well, we'd start it off obviously.' Bass grinned widely at his friend and Miles exasperatingly shook his head. 'Teach them the ropes and help them learn from our mistakes. When it's apt and strong enough we'll hand it to them.'

'You have this all planned out don't you?' Miles glowered.

Bass hadn't really thought it through, at all, the words were just spilling from his lips. But the more he talked, the more a plan was forming. This was how he worked best, discussing tactics and ideas with Miles (and Charlie, and he hoped maybe one day he could include Connor) helped him organise his thoughts into logical effective order. 'Nope. This is my attempt at stopping you from threatening to end my miserable life.' He said it as a joke, but there were a few underlying truths to his words that they all decided to ignore for now.

Charlie cracked a small smile, her temper had burned back to a small sizzle, she was no way dropping this topic but it seemed Bass was willing to make it a team effort this time. That gave them hope. Maybe she could still talk him out of it… but it seemed even Miles was coming round. At least she could try and swing it in a direction she wanted…

'Charlie?'

She hummed, before flushing and sheepishly averting her eyes, she had been staring at Bass without realising it. She inwardly frowned, she'd called him Bass again, what_ is_ it with her and being unable to hate him? She let it slide, she'd think about it later. She had a lot to think about later.

'What's going on in that head of yours?' Bass had one eyebrow raised and was looked at her in amusement.

She shot him an impish grin. 'Plotting ways to end your miserable life.'

He scoffed but sent her a small appraising smile, with the exception of Miles there weren't many people who were as sharp-witted and quick-on-the-trigger with comebacks as him. But before he could answer there was familiar voice shouting his name that quickly drew all their attention, all their heads snapping in the direction of the voice as it called again.

'Monroe!'

'Charlie?' The voice was a little louder this time and Charlie winced, ducking her head lower. Miles looked at her curiously.

Connor's voice was loud, and quickly ruining their success at being discreet. Bass rolled his eyes and stepped out from their hiding place, only to grab his son and pull him back with him. He had his mouth covered as Connor called out in shock and struggled. He stilled when he realised who had him, and his eyes widened when they fell on Miles standing next to Charlie. Bass regarded his son slowly, once satisfied he wasn't going to cry out he carefully released his hand. 'When did he get here?' Connor blurted as soon as he was free.

'Hello to you too.' Miles grumbled. Charlie nudged him in the shoulder, _be nice,_ he rolled his eyes at her but tried to comply. 'Not long ago. We were just discussing the return of the once mighty Monroe Republic.' He did try to be nice, he just wasn't very good at it. Now it was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes at him, but she said nothing.

'What? We're not-'

'Drop it Connor, they know.' Bass cut off his son's immediate defensive denial and shook his head. 'I told them.'

'You _told_ them?' Connor glared at his father, affronted that he had so readily spilled his guts.

Charlie cut in before Bass could answer, smiling sweetly and answered in a sugary sweet voice. 'You didn't think we weren't going to figure it out?' Her smile twisted into a smirk. 'Come on, we're not stupid.' Charlie was feeling a little betrayed. She had told him the truth when she said she didn't care after they slept together but she thought he cared enough not to keep such a vital thing from her.

Bass could see Charlie was working herself up and quickly diverted the conversation before it could erupt into another temper-fuelled ranting – this time from the younger Matheson. 'So Miles, you never told us why you're here.'

'You were over a day late.' Miles said by way of explanation. 'Rachel and Gene are managing camp till we get back.' Which had to be soon, it didn't need to be said but Rachel and Gene weren't exactly the best line of defence if anything went wrong. Miles was looking at them, searching for an answer to his unasked question.

Charlie looked at Bass, who shrugged a shoulder silently telling her it was up to her. She grimaced, 'I got shot,' and shrugged, figuring it was probably best just to tell him before he noticed her wincing and she had to own up to her wound to an irritated uncle who would then hypocritically moan at her about not hiding injuries.

Miles sucked a breath in through his teeth and tugged a hand through his hair. 'Where?' He demanded.

'Stomach.' Charlie answered. Miles moved forwards, as if he was going to check her for other injuries or maybe demand he see her wound had been dressed right. She moved backwards and held her hands out. 'Miles, I'm fine.' She looked him in the eyes. 'Seriously.'

He turned to Bass, and Charlie sighed at her uncle needing the confirmation. Bass glanced at Charlie then back at Miles, looking at this friend sincerely. He knew Miles did not and would never take Charlie's safety as anything else than top priority. 'She'll be fine. I've been checking and redressing her wound myself.'

Charlie's eye's bulged. He's been addressing her wound? Why was he checking her wound, she was sure there were plenty of good medics around here. Duncan wouldn't leave that to chance. The thought of him seeing her body, even if only partially had her more unsettled than she thought possible, but not because he was seeing her but because she was injured and unconscious. She was unprepared for the realisation that she was unsettled because he would probably never see her as more than a patient now.

Miles was scanning Bass' face carefully for any signs of mistruth. He was a little disturbed that his friend had been checking his niece. He pacified himself by thinking that Bass knew his stuff, and was probably the best person to make sure she was okay because he knew how much Charlie meant to him. The little scene he had stumbled into earlier hadn't meant anything, just Bass stopping Charlie from marching away shouting his secret to the world – somewhere he knew he was in denial but he wasn't going to accept that. He nodded sharply at Bass and turned away, satisfied at least that Charlie would be okay if she was checked and re-dressed daily. 'We're leaving,'

'We had planned to leave tomorrow.' Bass answered, shooting a look towards Charlie who looked to disagree with him. He knew she wanted out of here. 'Charlie needs the rest.'

Miles grimaced, concern apparent on his face, and nodded stiffly. 'Okay, tomorrow it is.' It was unspoken where Miles would be sleeping. He would watch Charlie while Bass slept and then he'd crash in Bass' tent why he kept watch.

Charlie sighed sullenly and looked at the two older former Generals stood around her. 'I'm not going to get a moment alone tonight, am I?' They both shook their heads. Neither man would be willing to leave Charlie alone tonight.

XXX

It fell dark pretty quickly, the sky darkening and swirling clouds blocking out the sun casting shadows over everything. Yet another sign that there was an upcoming storm. She had poked around the camp, wondering why no one seemed concerned and quickly figured out that they were all oblivious. She rolled her eyes, for battle hardened war clan members they were clueless when it came to nature. She couldn't find her uncle or Bass – they had Connor tailing her all evening to her annoyance, but she figured they needed time to talk so she let it drop and pretended she hadn't noticed – so she would have to warn Duncan herself.

She waved at Connor, he frowned and turned his head looking around before pointing to himself, she rolled her eyes and signalled him over. He carefully approached her. 'You need to work on subtlety, it's not working.' She smirked at his feigned innocent smile.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You've been trailing me all day.' She shook her head, eyeing him and raising an eyebrow. 'I get it, Bass told you to watch me while he spoke with Miles.'

'You've way to observant for your own good.'

She cracked a grin and shrugged. 'You're just bad at sneaking around.' Her eyes lit up wickedly. 'I could teach you if you like.'

He could tell she was teasing so he simply smirked and shook his head in good humour. 'Nah, I think I'll be okay.'

'Suit yourself.' She laughed, flicking her hair over her shoulder as it blew into her face. The sudden wind reminded her why she called him over in the first place. 'Can you show me to Duncan's tent?' She cocked an eyebrow, daring him to object. He'd been here two days, if he was anything like his father then he'd have scouted the area and knew where Duncan bunked.

To her surprise he nodded, looking up at the sky. 'You gonna warn her about the storm?' He sent her an appraising look for reading the weather. 'I lived in Mexico, I know the signs.' He said by way of explanation.

Charlie tilted her head in acknowledgement. 'Least I'm not the only one around here.' She gestured with her head. 'Shall we? I don't know how long before it hits.'

'Right.' Connor grinned. 'It's this way.' He led her in the direction of the command tent, circling around it and on the other side a modest sized tent emerged. Charlie guessed it was where Duncan had vacated to earlier when she'd left Bass alone in the command tent. 'After you.' He smirked, gesturing with his hand towards the entrance. His eyes were shining with amusement from the sounds inside, from the loud moans it sounded like Duncan was enjoying herself. 'Ladies first.'

Charlie rolled her eyes and brushed past his shoulder, refusing to seem daunted at what she could be walking into. She bit her lip slightly and half wished there was a door she could hammer loudly so she didn't stumble onto anything her eyes wouldn't appreciate. She shot a brief look at a smirking Connor, he was finding the situation very entertaining. 'Knock knock.' She raised her voice so it would carry over anything that was going on in there.

There was a pause because Duncan's voice echoed out. 'Come in.'

Charlie looked at Connor and he shrugged nonchalantly before moving to walk past her, she stepped in his way and shoved past him – there was no way he was going in there first. She heard his faint chuckle behind her but she ignored it. She pushed her way into the tent, quickly surveying the situation and forcing back a flush at the scene in front of her. Duncan was lying underneath a younger guy, who was sending her a presumably understandable irritated glare – she was interrupting and he wasn't happy. There was a thin sheet covering the two of them, covering any important parts so Charlie could look directly at them, she would not let Duncan see she was uncomfortable. 'We need to talk.'

Duncan slowly raised an eyebrow, lips lifting into a lofty smile as she propped herself onto her elbow effortlessly. 'And it can't wait till later?' She waved a hand at guy still on top of her. 'As you can see I'm pretty preoccupied.'

Charlie grimaced at the image that sent to her head and shook it away before it could take hold. 'It's important.'

Duncan was looking dubiously at her.

'She's right.' Charlie hadn't heard Connor move in behind her, but she figured it was probably stupid to think otherwise. He didn't seem the type to wait outside. Duncan looked past her, only just acknowledging the young man standing behind her – if Charlie guessed right she'd say Connor was about the same age as the guy currently on top of Duncan. She scrunched her nose up that that.

Duncan seemed to realise that too as her lips twisted into an alluring smile as she appraised him. 'Well, hello there.'

Connor grinned crookedly, looking over the scene in front of him completely unabashed and nodding back. 'Hi.'

Charlie inwardly sighed, and nudged Connor with her arm, her voice low and hushed. 'Think about your libido later, we have more pressing matters.'

He grinned down at her, eyes sparkling. 'Jealous?'

She pulled a face. 'No.' If Connor wanted Duncan he could have her, it would hopefully keep her attentions away from the elder Monroe. Charlie shook her head away from that thought and set Connor with a pointed glare, he partially rolled his eyes at her. 'Duncan. There's a storm brewing and your men need to prepare.'

Duncan's gaze flitted back to her easily. 'And you would know this how?'

'I can feel it. The heavy air and bitter wind are warnings that it's gonna be a bad one.' Charlie could tell by Duncan's raised eyebrows and cool smile that she didn't believe her. 'I'm right.' Charlie didn't have the time to be battling wills with Duncan – not right now - if the storm hit and the tents weren't tied down properly they were in for some serious trouble. 'Please listen to me Duncan, if you don't I can't promise your camp will be here come dawn.'

'Listen darlin', as much as I appreciate your wilful participation in rescuing Sebastian and Connor, I don't need you telling me how to run my clan.' Duncan flashed a smile at her, and Charlie recognised the look, she was slowly becoming intolerant of Charlie's presence. Charlie figured her short temper probably had something to do with the guy who had now pushed himself off her and was trailing his finger over Duncan's stomach through the sheet. 'I think you better go now.'

'Duncan-' But Duncan simply raised an eyebrow and turned slightly away from her. Charlie sighed, resigned, and looked at Connor. He was shaking his head slightly at her, mouth set in a hard line. Charlie, for the first time, wished she could just command Duncan to listen to her. That way her incompetency about the weather wouldn't matter as she would have no choice in the matter. 'You may be the leader of a war clan Duncan, and you may well be more experienced than me, but in this you're _wrong_.' Her voice was sharp, she was pissed and now she figured she'd have to trek across camp and try to get Julian – who was probably still mad at her – to listen. She turned and went to leave the tent with Connor hot on her heels, and stopped abruptly.

'Does someone wanna tell me what all the yelling is about?' Bass was standing in the entrance, blocking her exit. He had his head partially tilted to the side and his gaze flickered to her, Connor and then to Duncan in the bed. A smirk flitted across his features for a second before he registered Charlie's trademark biting of the lip which she did when she was uneasy or uncomfortable and Connor's troubled frown. 'Okay, seriously. What the hell did you do them Duncan?' He focused on his ex-lover who was now smiling rather suggestively at him. He set her with a stern glare, demanding to know what happened.

Duncan's smile turned irritated and she rolled her eyes. 'Nothing, I just told your plaything to go away.'

Bass looked carefully at Charlie at Duncan's statement, judging her reaction. Charlie levelly looked back at him and Bass grimaced. Whatever was bothering was more serious that Duncan's jibe or she would have mentioned it. 'Charlie, what's going on?'

'There's a storm on the way, and Duncan can't seem to grasp that we need to prepare before it hits.' Charlie shook her head and ran a hand harshly through her tangled hair, irritated that no one seemed to believe her.

Bass looked at Connor who nodded his confirmation. Then he remembered what Tom Neville had said when giving him the lowdown of his trip back to Philly, back when he'd been President of the Republic. Danny had sensed the storm before it hit and thankfully they had heeded his warning. Bass swallowed and looked over Charlie's shoulder at Duncan. 'You should probably listen to her.'

'Why would that be?' Duncan shoved the man's hand out the way as it began to climb higher.

'I grew up in the country after the blackout.' Charlie sighed, feeling drained. 'I, along with Danny and the rest of the kids knew when there was going to be a storm. It's easy to pick up once you know the signs.' She gestured to where the wind had started to pick up outside Duncan's tent. 'We don't have much time.'

'She's right, we grew up in this world. We never had the fancy technology you had before the blackout to tell you when there was going to be a storm. We had to learn by ear.' Connor looked at his father. 'We should make sure the tents are secure, bring everything inside and bunker down for the night.'

Bass looked at his son, and then at Charlie, both wearing matching desperate expressions. It was obvious they needed to hurry. He looked at Duncan who was starting to push herself off the bed, sheet wrapped around her as she stood. 'Okay. But I'm taking your word for it, if you wrong…' Duncan's threat fell on empty ears. She wouldn't dare go near Charlie or Connor and they all knew it. 'I'll tell the men.' She sighed.

'Better put something on first.' Bass smirked.

Duncan dropped the sheet, and Charlie immediately turned away and clamped her eyes shut. Both Monroe men watched her as she strolled across to her clothes and scooped them up. She quirked an eyebrow as she yanked on her jeans and pulled her top over her head. She strolled up to him and patted Bass on the cheek. 'Shame, you could have joined me.' She purred.

Bass didn't miss the frown that flitted across Charlie's face as she felt Duncan push through them. He chuckled as she remained where she was; head turned away and eyes squeezed shut. 'She's gone Charlotte.' She pried one eye open and when she didn't spot the woman anywhere she opened the other and glared at the two men staring at her amused. 'Time to go.' She blurted, swivelling on her heel and walking away from the two men she knew would be following her. 'Where's Miles?'

'Around, somewhere.' Bass answered.

'That's no help.' Charlie sent him a non-amused tilt of her lips over her shoulder. As they rounded the command tent and walked towards where the main campfire was still glowing people darted around them carrying boxes and supplies, stuffing them into tents. Other scurried around, pulling the ropes for any give and checking for weaknesses.

Connor whistled in appreciation. 'Duncan got the news around fast.'

Bass watched Charlie walk in front of them, keeping his eyes – which much effort – firmly above belt. 'She isn't a war clan leader for nothing.' He didn't need to see Charlie to know she was rolling her eyes. They didn't get very far before Miles appeared in front of them, hands by his sides and brows furrowed in confusion. 'Hey Miles.' Bass grinned.

'What's going on?' He gestured at the commotion around them.

'Charlie and Connor sensed a storm was on the way. We persuaded Duncan to take precautions.' He answered, not stopping so forcing Miles to fall beside him as he walked. 'Speaking of, Charlie?' Charlie slowed down and turned her head slightly to acknowledge she'd heard him. 'You can teach me and Miles the signs…for next time?'

She tilted her head. 'So next time you can interrupt Duncan's personal time?' Her voice was amused. 'Better you then me I suppose.' She said by way of agreement. Connor grinned when Miles turned his head away, he did not need to know.

A young clan member jolted to a stop in front of them, too-long straggly brown hair tied back and two rabbits hastily strung over his shoulder, his eyes flicking from Miles to Bass to Charlie and Connor then back to Miles. Miles looked at the kid, irritated that he was blocking his way. 'What?' He grumbled.

'Um, Duncan told me ya'll could sleep in the command tent tonight.' He shrugged seeing Bass' questioning expression. 'She figured you'd wanna stay together when storm hits.' He turned to Charlie who hadn't blinked since he'd appeared in front of them. 'Julian's looking for ya, he wants to talk.' He spoke in a rush, running a hand quickly through his hair. 'Think that's all, gotta go.' And then he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

There was a brief pause. 'Well that was weird.' Connor announced, looking at his companions. 'Back to the command tent I suppose.'

Charlie watched the young man jog away and vanish around the corner of a tent two burley men were struggling to tie down as the wind picked up. The wind was bellowing the tent up like a kite, and the men were holding on to stop it blowing away, both shouting at each other but their voices were lost to the wind. Charlie was grateful where they were standing was partially sheltered by the other tents.

She frowned, feeling a little light headed at the fast encounter. She followed Connor as he turned back in the direction of the command tent and felt rather than saw Miles and Bass fall into step beside her. Julian wanted to talk to her? Was he still upset with her or did he want to speak to her for some other reason? She wasn't really sure if she wanted to talk to him but as they approached the command tent he was already standing outside, watching as they walked up, his arms crossed and eyes attentively watching them from under his hat.

'Who's Julian?' Miles' voice was low, only audible to her and Bass. 'And why does he wanna talk to you?'

Bass grinned, chuckling deep in his throat. 'He's her new best friend.' He looked at Charlie, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. 'No more Cowboy Joe?'

She shrugged, grinning cheekily at him. 'Cowboy Julian still has a ring to it.'

He pondered for a second, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, before an evil smirk curled on his lips and he nodded. 'It does.'

Charlie nudged him hard with her shoulder in warning, _don't try anything_, unprepared for it he stumbled to the side a little. She laughed when he glared at her, regaining his balance and knocking himself back into her, sending her careening into Miles. He pushed her off him and growled, shaking his head. 'Pack it in.'

Charlie beamed at him, despite him showing up at the most inappropriate time possible it was nice to have him here, without her mother, it felt almost like last year – expect with Bass… and Connor. She found it rather baffling, they were a dysfunctional and utterly incomprehensible group. If someone told her last year that she and Miles would be on the same side as General Sebastian Monroe and his long lost son she would have laughed in their faces. It was scary how circumstances could drastically change, but it taught her not to deny anything that seemed implausible – because it just may happen.

Connor barely acknowledged Julian as he side-stepped around him and entered the tent, calling back that he was hungry and could they start a campfire inside. Bass grumbled to himself for the sometimes stupidity of his son and followed him, nodding to Julian as he walked past and smirking a greeting, '_Cowboy_.' He quickly disappeared inside the tent before Julian could retaliate.

Julian, however, shook his head and ignored him, setting his gaze on Charlie and nodding. 'Matheson.' He drawled by way of greeting, his eyes flickering to Miles in interest.

Charlie laughed despite herself. 'This is Miles. Miles this is Julian Rhodes.'

Julian's eyes widened a little. 'Your uncle Miles?'

_There's only one Miles_ she thought rather bitterly, but nodded, sending a pointed look at her uncle. He looked down at her, lips twisted in an amused smile. 'I see my reputation precedes me.' The purposely ironic statement had Charlie glaring at him, but she didn't seem too pissed so he shrugged and extended a hand in greeting. He may as well_ try_ not to make any more enemies, especially as this one seemed to be rather fond of his niece. 'Suppose I should say it's nice to meet you.'

Julian clasped his hand. 'Good to meet you too Sir.' Charlie watched the way Julian's posture straightened and he tilted his hat up to look Miles in the eye. He was trying to make an impression. She couldn't figure out why. His whole laid back posture had transformed, he was now rod straight, arms at his sides.

Miles smirked. 'Haven't been called Sir in a while.' He turned his smirk down on Charlie, she arched her eyebrows at him. 'What have you been saying about me?'

'Just that you're a grumpy old guy with an unhealthy attachment to my mother.' She grinned. Miles just rolled his eyes. Before Julian could say anything else, or suck up to her uncle anymore – for God knows what reason – she interrupted whatever he was going to say. 'What you looking for Julian?' She eyed him carefully. 'You're not gonna walk out on me again?' Miles looked at her curiously, but she shook her head – she'd tell him later.

'I didn't walk out. You dismissed me.'

'I never-' by the look he was sending her he wasn't believing her, she snapped her mouth closed and sighed. 'It wasn't meant like that. That's not my place.' A little voice in her head was telling her, _not yet anyway_.

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. 'Right. Either way, I'm here to do the exact opposite.'

She frowned, confused. 'What?'

He looked at her carefully, searching her face for something, whatever it was she figured he found it. 'I thought about what you said, about fighting back-' he paused and she nodded at him to continue. He looked a little hesitant. '-I'm willing to help you.'

Charlie blinked. Well, she wasn't expecting _that. _Shelooked at her uncle from the corner of her eye, he was watching the conversation silently with a slight frown on his face, no change there. Her eyes widened a little in understanding. It was starting to make sense why he straightened up in front of Miles – why he was trying to make an impression. 'You're willing to help us?' She still wasn't quite believing her ears. 'Why the sudden change?'

'I overheard Duncan talking about taking over New Vegas now that Gould's gone.' He shook his head. 'I realised I didn't want to simply sit back and watch while these patriots, if they're as bad as you say they are, storm in and take over.' He turned his gaze to Miles, as if asking for permission. 'I want to help.'

Miles shrugged a shoulder, looking at Charlie. 'It's not my decision.'

Charlie grinned at her uncle. He was letting her choose, it was the logical thing to do because he didn't know Julian, but just that Miles was trusting her to make the right choice made her feel that little bit closer to him again. He hadn't completely pulled away from her, and she clung onto that as she nodded. 'Welcome aboard Team Resistance.'

Miles groaned. 'We are notcalling ourselves _that_.'

She smirked at him. 'Well, until you can come up with a better name that's what we're called.' She laughed as he glowered at her, the name was rather cheesy but she didn't have anything better. She'd let Miles (or Bass) figure that out. 'Now come on, there's little time to the storm arrives and we better go see if Bass and Connor haven't burned the tent down.' Miles laughed as she disappeared into the tent, already shouting at them for wasting meat on a _perfectly good rabbit. _

Julian turned to Miles. 'There are some men who are loyal to me and they're willing to come with us.' He informed him. 'There's not many of us, about fifteen, but they're capable fighters.'

Miles nodded, still half distracted by Charlie who was shouting at him to get his ass in there and whack some sense into the Monroe's. He looked at Julian. 'We need all the help we can get. These patriots are organised, their plan is thoroughly thought out and I wouldn't be surprised if we're the only ones willing to fight against them.'

Julian smiled slightly. 'Well, glad I can help.' A sudden bitter wind wrapped around them, blowing Miles' hair into his face and his coat up around him. Julian held onto his hat and grimaced. 'I better go.' Miles nodded gruffly at him and he nodded back, calling out to a clan member who was walking past and they both jogged off together.

Miles watched him for a second before shoving his hair out his face and making his way inside the tent. He took in the sight and debated whether or not he should turn around and walk out again before any of them realised he was there. Bass was slouched on a wooden stool skinning a rabbit with Charlie was standing over his shoulder, one hand on hip and glaring. Connor was leaning against the desk, whiskey in hand, looking exhausted. Charlie looked up as he entered – so much for his escape – 'If you taught Bass how to skin a rabbit then you did a crap job.'

Bass glowered, still focusing on the task at hand. 'I know perfectly well what I'm doing thank you.'

'That skin there-' Charlie pointed to a bucket with small clumps of rabbit skin –'still has plenty edible meat left on it.'

Miles ran a hand through his hair, approaching them warily and peering in the bucket. She was right. He guessed Bass was out of practice with preparing his own meals – hell he was too – Charlie generally took it upon herself to catch the game and skin it. They simply cooked. He shrugged a shoulder at his friend when he looked up at him. 'Hate to say it Bass but she's right.'

Bass growled in his throat and kicked the bucket towards Charlie, she caught it with her foot before it toppled over. 'Fix it then.'

She scowled at him. 'I will.' She sat down, cross-legged and pulled the bucket towards her. 'Because I know what I'm doing.'

Miles couldn't help let out a loose chuckle as he watched his niece busy herself checking the meat, muttering to herself about the incompetency of Bass' cooking skills. They both glared at him, he smirked and gestured towards the two of them. 'It's like some weird form of domestic cookery show from before the blackout.' Bass blinked and let out a sudden bellowing laugh, Charlie simply smiled not really knowing what he was talking about. Miles shook his head and moved away, leaning against the desk next to Connor.

'Shall we tell them there's no way we can cook the rabbit they're so desperately slaving over?' Connor muttered. He had realised the problem when Monroe had told him he couldn't light a fire inside: _do you want to burn the tent down_? He'd dug through their packs, which had somehow materialised in the tent – he guessed that was Julian's doing - they had a few packets of dried meat that would have to do till morning, when the storm had hopefully passed and they could go hunting.

Miles raised an eyebrow, watching the unlikely pair bickering and shooting small jibes at each other, and shook his head. 'It's keeping them preoccupied.' He smirked. He wasn't sure what he felt about his niece and his former best friend getting along so well, it left questions and suspicions that were growing every time he saw them together. Charlie had spent more time with Bass lately than she had with him, he supposed that was partially his fault – he was so wrapped up in Rachel that it had taken him a whole day to realise that his niece was late back from New Vegas. Charlie laughed drawing his attention back to reality, Bass was smirking at her rather proud of himself. Miles wondered what he'd said, but from the look that passed between them it was for their ears only. He vowed to himself that he'd pay closer attention, and stop letting his own feelings distract him.

It took the storm to actually hit before it dawned on Charlie and Bass that what they were doing was pointless. The wind picked up and the heavens opened, rain pouring down and hammering against the thin tent material. The tent rocked on its ropes around them, the wind threatening to heave it from the ground.

As the night drew on the four of them huddled closer together for warmth. Connor had managed to fall asleep, head resting on his pack for a pillow. Miles could always sleep through anything and if his light snores were anything to go by he was out for the count. Charlie was lying on her back, one arm as a pillow and the other slung across her face, her breathing was deep and even. Bass had volunteered first watch, hoping that by the time he woke Miles for second watch the wind would have died down a fraction that he would actually be able to catch a few hours before morning. They all knew a watch wasn't really needed, but between Charlie injured and the storm they figured it was probably best to be safe. Charlie had grumbled about not having a slot, but Miles and Bass shot her down and really she knew the more she slept the more she'd recuperate. So despite the grumbling she'd agreed and settled down for the night.

'Bass?'

He looked up from where had been staring at his swords, not really having anything else to look at and staring at the sleeping people would have been rather creepy. Charlie had angled her body towards him, eyes blinking wearily. He regarded her for a minute, eyes scanning over her body slowly before swallowing and looking away. 'Go back to sleep Charlie.'

She shook her head and yawned. 'Can't.'

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. 'Why?'

'I used to check on Danny in storms, when he was little he was terrified of them.' He winced at the mention of her brother, guilt flooding through him, but there was no animosity in her voice. She was just explaining why she couldn't sleep, remembering a time that seemed so long ago. 'We used to share a room, I woke regularly to check on him.' She yawned again and buried her head in the arm she was still using for a pillow.

'I'm sorry.' He couldn't really think of anything to say. Danny's death was his fault, it was on his command those helicopters flew.

'It's not your fault.' Charlie mumbled, her voice slightly hesitant. They usually avoided these topics, it only disturbed hurtful memories. But Charlie was lacking the usual aversion due to tiredness, she just didn't have the energy to hate. Bass was looking at her warily, as if was worried she would suddenly lash out. She shook her head a little. 'I tried to get Danny to sit back but he wasn't having any of it, the Matheson stubbornness runs in the family and he died defending what he believed in.'

He still didn't look very convinced but remained silent staring at the tent behind her. She watched him for a minute before trying a different approach. 'Look I'm not saying you didn't have anything to do with it. You ordered those helicopters to fire, ordered us all killed, but you weren't directly involved. What was the point of keeping Danny alive all that time if you were just going to have him killed?' She sighed quietly, closing her eyes again, feeling the empty hole where there used to be such hope and positivity. 'You played your part. Just like Miles… just like me.' She added the last part quietly, knowing she couldn't blame it all on Miles and Bass, she had part of the blame on her shoulders too. The many she killed, slashed down without a second thought, they were only soldiers fighting for what they believed in. They probably had families of their own; their own brothers, uncles, best friends and she'd taken them away from that. What would they think of her? She sometimes found herself wondering if she was just as lost as Bass and Miles, somewhere along the way she'd turned into the person she'd vowed never to become.

'Charlie.' He coaxed her name and she opened her eyes to find a very unfamiliar look on Bass' face. He was staring at her with compassion and empathy, his electric blue eyes serious as he spoke. 'None of it's your fault.'

She shrugged a shoulder, which was difficult because she was still lying down. 'Wish I could be as sure about that as you.' She wasn't meaning to sound so desolate and Bass just shook his head sadly, eyes dropping to where her arm was lying across her side, fingers absently tapping against her bed roll.

He watched them for a second before speaking, his voice lower than it had been that she had to strain to hear it. 'When Miles and I started the Republic it was supposed to help people.' He looked up at her, and she was slightly taken aback by the pain in his eyes. 'But we both had lost so much, and somewhere we lost our way. It became more about the power than the people.' He snorted a laugh, short and bitter. 'I don't even know where it went wrong. I had no clue about Miles' intentions, and the betrayal when he left tore apart whatever humanity I had left.'

She blinked when he locked eyes with her, the anguish and torment was a mirror of her own when she dropped her guards enough to look at herself in the mirror. She swallowed against the swirl of heartache. 'If we do this, then we do it right this time.' She whispered.

Bass didn't pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. His eyes flickered away for a second, staring at something only he could see in his head, before relocking onto hers and nodding. 'I promise.'

There was a shuffle from behind them, Bass and Charlie immediately tensed but relaxed when they realised it was Miles turning over. 'What are you two whispering about?' Miles blinked open his eyes, focusing in on Bass and then Charlie.

Bass shook his head. 'Nothing.' He mumbled. 'Go back to sleep Miles.'

Miles grunted, pushing himself up. 'Bout time for my watch.' He looked curiously at Charlie who was watching him move. He frowned at her in question.

She shrugged. 'Can't sleep.' The wind hit the tent in an extra hard gust at that moment, rattling its foundations and emphasising her point. Really she was wondering just how much he had heard, how long had he been awake and pretending to sleep?

He studied her for a second before nodding, remembering the difficulties she had in sleeping when they were travelling last year. He knew why; Danny. And by the way Bass was looking at her sadly she'd told him too. He'd heard the trail end of their conversation, and decided it was probably best to wake up before it delved any deeper. He wondered what had gotten them there in the first place, late night confessions seemed the best way to talk for both Charlie and Bass. 'Bass you may as well try and catch a few hours before dawn.' He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 'You too Charlie.'

She opened her mouth in protest but a stern look from him and she grumbled, rolling away from him. 'I'll try.' She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep, but the howling wind and the heavy patter of rain had her on full alert. She sighed deeply, it was no use, there would be no sleep for her tonight.

Bass nodded to Miles as he took post and moved to get comfortable. A few hours of sleep and they would be on their way, despite wanting to stay for Charlie he would admit that right now he'd prefer to be far away from here. Miles had told him about Julian, and how Charlie had persuaded him to join their cause along with a few others. He could tell Miles was proud, even going as far as 'you did good kid' at Charlie while he was explaining to Bass. Charlie had simply shrugged, smiling a little before going back to munching on the last packet of dried meat.

By Charlie's loud sigh he could tell she wasn't sleeping, or probably anywhere close to sleeping. It was programmed in her to keep an ear for Danny and it was hard to break self-training like that. And he wasn't going to be sleeping while she was so alert. He bit his lip for a second, glancing at Miles from the corner of his eyes but he wasn't look their way, indecision floating around his head. After another low sigh from Charlie he decided, he rolled onto his stomach and shuffled up a little bit, throwing a hand forward over Charlie's legs. He framed it so it seemed like he was moving in his sleep and he felt Charlie tense up for a second before relaxing. He smiled to himself as he heard her breathing slow, the human contact had grounded her and she finally fell asleep. He left his hand where it was, hoping Miles wouldn't throw a fit, and closed his eyes, using his other arm as a pillow. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

When Charlie awoke the next morning the air smelt like campfire smoke and the storm had died down to a light wind. She opened her eyes, wondering how much havoc nature had reigned down last night. She pushed herself up and looked around, only Connor was still in the tent with her. He was lying on his back, mouth open and snoring. Charlie climbed to her feet and stretched.

Her movements roused Connor and soon he was peering around the tent, rubbing his eyes. 'Where 's everyone?'

Charlie smirked at the sleepy slur to his words and shrugged. 'No idea. Cooking by smell of it.' Her stomach growled at the thought of food, she'd barely eaten for days and the thought of roasted rabbit had her mouth watering. 'Get up and we'll go see.'

Connor groaned as he pushed himself up, body stiff from undisturbed sleep. 'Yes ma'am.' He stretched, yawning and sending a sleep smile in Charlie's direction. 'How'd you sleep?'

She bit her tongue. 'Fine. Thanks.' Charlie flushed, remembering how Bass had thrown a hand over her legs to help ground her and how quickly she had fallen asleep. The contact helped remind her subconscious where she was and she was able to sleep through the rest of the night. She wondered if she should thank him, but he'd framed it as though he was asleep so maybe he didn't' want her to mention it. She could still feel the warm contact his touch had given her, but she shook herself from her thoughts when she spotted Connor eyeing her suspiciously. 'Let's go.' She mumbled, walking away before he could scrutinize her any longer.

They emerged from the tent to find Miles had set up a small campfire outside, he was watching the spit-roast as it turned and looked up as Charlie and Connor appeared. 'Morning.' His gruff voice still rough with sleep.

Charlie smiled. 'Morning.' She noted that Bass was nowhere to be seen, and looked around to see if she could find him but he was nowhere in close proximity.

Miles watched her for a second 'He's with Julian, they're saddling horses.' Charlie raised an eyebrow inquisitively but nodded and plopped down beside him. 'We're leaving in an hour, Julian and his men are following tomorrow. That way we won't draw too much attention.'

Charlie nodded, it was a solid plan and in the few days they would be back at the abandoned farm house they were calling home for the time being. Back with the others, and the added company of Tom and Jason Neville. Miles had filled them in last night, not to say Bass was not thrilled. It was in silent agreement that they'd be keeping tabs on them. Her stomach growled and all thoughts of travelling were pushed to the back of her mind, right now she needed food. 'How long till we eat?' She grinned at Miles.

He chuckled, shaking his head, put moving over to check the rabbit. 'All you think about is your stomach.'

She playfully glared at him. 'Shut up.' He laughed.

Before long they were all fed, packed up, and ready to go. Charlie was finishing tightening the straps on her saddle, eavesdropping on Bass and Miles who were disagreeing quietly a few feet away. Charlie shook her head when she caught Connor's eye as he headed towards them. The two were behaving like children, and as amusing as it was it was best to watch from a distance. Connor regarded them for a second, still bickering, before smirking at Charlie and changing direction, walking over to her. 'What's with them?'

'They're disagreeing about the best route back to Willoughby.' She shrugged at Connor's raised eyebrow. 'Miles wants to take the quickest route but Bass wants to draw as little attention as possible.' Miles was arguing that it wasn't safe to leave Gene and co alone any longer than needed. Charlie thought he probably just wanted to get back to Rachel, but that wasn't what had Charlie scrunching her nose up. His route took them through three small villages which Bass thought would be dangerous and Charlie agreed. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of parading through villages when Bass was still supposed to be dead, and even if he wasn't recognised then the four of them riding through on horseback would certainly draw scrutiny – maybe enough for the patriots to come looking.

'What'd you say Charlie?'

Charlie looked up from where she had been staring at her saddle and over at Bass. She feigned an innocent expression and tilted her head. 'Hmm, what?'

He smirked, clearly not buying her pretence. 'What's your opinion?'

Bass had one eyebrow raised and Miles had his hands on his hips. They were both staring at her, each wanting her to follow their plan. Charlie grinned widely at them and shook her head. 'I'm avoiding confrontation and refusing to pick a side.'

'It isn't about sides.' Miles grumbled, dropping his hands to his sides.

Charlie chuckled, turning back to her horse and double checking the saddle, sliding a foot into the stirrup. 'Oh Miles. It's always about sides.' She jumped up and swung herself round, settling into the saddle and smirking over at them. 'Even when you're getting along.'

The both glowered at her and then looked over at Connor who was already sat in his saddle. He laughed, holding his hands up and shaking his head. 'Don't get me involved.'

'So much for having kids to back you up.' Bass grumbled at his son who grinned back.

Connor inconspicuously moved his horse along next to Charlie's when the two weren't paying attention and smirked. 'You want the longer route, right?'

Charlie chuckled, grinning her agreement and nodding. 'Just waiting for it to dawn on Miles.'

They were still bickering ten minutes later when they were finally setting off. They had at least an hour to go before a decision had to be made so Charlie sat back and listened, highly entertained. The childish bickering that Bass and Miles were firing back at each other was evidence that there was hope for all of them. If they could get along, after everything, then maybe there was a chance for them in this war after all.

'I'm right.'

'Nope, you're utterly and hopelessly wrong.'

'Prick.'

Well, when Miles finally got over himself and realised that he was outnumbered three to one. _Idiot._

* * *

A.N/ I've decided my favourite insult is now 'prick' ... it shall forever remind me of Miles Matheson.

Thanks for the continued reading! Hope you enjoyed. :). Will be writing new stories in the future, so many ideas and so little time.


End file.
